Change
by Rennie Collin
Summary: Summary: Kohta is sick of how he's been treated, so leaves the group. He goes Solo for Seven Months, had has some self-discovery's. When a Pack of zombies drive the old group into Kohtas Sanctuary, how will every one react to the new Kohta? WARNING: Sex, cursing , and violence; everything needed for a decent HSOD story . Also some Takashi and Saya Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .  
Summary: Kohta Has finally had enough of saya's never-ending remarks and rude comments . So he Takes his gun and leaves. He's gone for 7 months and he runs into the group again . everyone's surprisingly alive and surprised to see him and how much he's changed .(I don't own HSOD, and am making no money from this)

* * *

I am so tired of this. Can she not leave me alone? I didn't even do anything to her.  
"Your so fucking stupid Kohta! Always eating!" Saya spat, looking at me like I was some kinda bug she could easily squash.

I said nothing. I did nothing. I just allowed her to berate me, and took it like I always did. Everyone in the group pretended nothing was happening. Everything was "normal". It made me sick how they did nothing .Was I no one important to them? Surely if I mattered to these people at all they would say something, right?  
who am I kiddin?  
Hell, I made myself sick.  
Just sitting here allowing her to rip me to shreds! Like I don't already have self-esteem issues, with out her up my ass!

Why do I even care about her? She is so mean, and bitter! Everything word she speaks is like a poison, and it leaves a bad taste in mouth. It was almost like she like she couldn't do anything else. Insults . Countless insults. Endless insults.

It's all I ever hear anymore.

I tried to keep calm, like I always do. I really did . I tried to act like sweet little nerdy Kohta. But she just kept screeching, like a fucking bird on crack."Kohta this" "Kohta that" "Your so stupid!" "Fatty" "Ugly" It never stopped. I couldn't take it anymore!

The realization hit me at that moment. This girl would never like me, She would never respect me and she would never stop trying to hurt me . So, I asked myself a million dollar question...  
"_Why do I try so hard?" _  
I have no reason to. I never have. This dysfunctional group was making me sick in the head. I think have finally reached my peak. Something in me snapped, I was no longer the same person, it was like my "little box of fucks I give" Vanished into thin air. I no longer wanted this. These people were killing me.**_ Saya_** was Killing me. It was like A wire in me was coiling tighter, and tighter, and tighter until...

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU DUM-"

**Snap!**

"GOD DAMMIT, YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING BITCH!" My voice thundered loudly.

The room went into a pregnant silence. Everyone sat in shock, Eyes wide, waiting to see how this played out.

"Excuse me?!" she said in a high-strung voice, flipping her strawberry-pink locks over her tiny, tan shoulders.  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU FAT FUC-" I cut her off right there.  
My normally soft, kind eyes hardened into a fierce un-forgiving glare. I have no doubt in my mind that if looks could kill ,this bitch would have been dead ten minutes ago. She tried to avert her eyes, but I was having none of that. I grabbed her slim chin in between my thumb and trigger-fingers roughly, making her face me. She was gonna hear this whether she wanted to or not!

"NO. You listen to me for once, bitch. YOU are tha biggest piece of shit I've ever met in my entire life. I fucking HATE you! I could throw you into a pit of those fucking zombies and not lose an ounce of sleep." I said through gritted teeth. It was a lie but...it felt so good to see the hurt in her eyes, instead of my own.

Is this how it felt? Is this how it felt to be her? I felt Horrible...but good at the same time. For the first time in my life; I wasn't the poor, picked on, victim.

Her face went blank. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she wasn't scowling at me in disgust. I saw tears well up in her Amber orbs, and for once It felt good to see someone cry.

"How can someone be so beautiful...but so ugly at the same time?" I asked her while I paused to collect myself then continued ," You make people feel horrible for their flaws, but have you seen a mirror lately?" I said softly.

"I may be fat,but I can lose weight. You will always be ugly. Ugly on the inside, and I can't stand to be near you!" I half-yelled and I pushed her pretty face away in revulsion.

That's all she was. A pretty face.

I made a decision right then, that I no longer wanted to be apart of this. This group, they think they don't need me. Well you know what, I'm not to sure I ever needed them. I was just so desperate for friendship, and acceptance. These people aren't my friends. I was nothing, but a boot-licking, door-mat. Something they could walk all over. I was just so lonely before all this happened, all I ever wanted back then, was to fit in. Well none of that matters anymore. Everyone's Dead, Dying, or fighting. Popularity is no longer a priority.

I strode to the Mahogany weapon cabinet we found in the room we were staying at for the night, anger rolling off me in waves. Takashi tried to grab my arm, but I reared my fist back and punched him off me as hard as I could, without a word. I didn't feel sorry when I heard his nose make a sickening _*crack*_  
"TAKASHI!" Rei screamed in horror, scrambling to help him up. He groaned and held his nose trying to stop the blood rushing out.

I quickly took out my M92 Vertec, Sticking it in the waste band of my camouflage pants. I took out a duffel bag putting in a few pair pants and a couple of T-shirts along with my bullet-proof vest. I tied back my Shoulder-length black locks in a low pony tail at the base of my neck. And placed 7 boxes of ammo in the bag. I picked up a larger gun that resembled a shot gun, but I doubt it was one, I could tell a difference in weight. Everybody stood still, not sure what to do as I raced from place-to-place grabbing food Items and weapons to help me last until I found a new place to go. I snatched the keys to the motorcycle off the little brass hook and placed them in the pocket of my jacket. It might be a loud way to travel, but it sure as hell was fast.

"Where are you going Kohta?" Saeko asked calmly.

Saeko. She confuses me. She never stopped the hatred I received, but then again. She was Usually silent anyway. My dislike of her didn't run very deep.  
"I'm leaving. " I stated in a "don't fuck with me" tone as I brushed past her, heading for the door. As expected, she did nothing to stop me.

I had just grasped the brass knob to suite door, when Takashi decided to speak up for the first time since I "popped his mouth"  
"You can't be serious kohta! I mean I know Saya's a bitch to you but be reasonable! Its to dangerous! You'll die!" he said in a nasally tone, pinching his nose still trying to stop the bleeding. I glared at him, fuming. Who the fuck is he to question me?! Just a second ago he was pretending to be blissfully unaware of this fucked up situation.

I laughed in a cruel tone and said "Oh will I now? ...I don't think so. You see, Unlike you I know how to shoot a gun. I'll be just fine, but you . . . I doubt it. All you are, is a pussy-ass pretty-boy BITCH!"

I know that this isn't all Takashi's fault. He isn't the one who really hurt me. I mean yeah he ignored my pain, but I still shouldn't be saying this shit. I wish I could but I am just so _**ANGRY**_ .

I'm so fucking Livid .

The fury I've lock away inside for so long had finally fought it's way out and it wanted everyone to feel how I felt for so long. I turned back to Saya, still sitting on the Black tile floor in a state of shock.

I squatted down in front of her one last time, making sure I had eye contact with her fiery orbs, and said one last thing before turning around and leaving for good.

"_Look at what you've done to me."_

* * *

A/N: This is my first Highschool of the dead fic. and I have to say I never see Kohta stand up for himself . So I decided to write this to change that haha , If this gets any positive feed back I will totally continue. Next chapter:" 7 Months Later"

Any Who , PLEASE Review! and have an awesome day!

~Rennie


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .  
Summary: Kohta Has finally had enough of saya's never-ending remarks and rude comments . So he Takes his gun and leaves. He's gone for 7 months and he runs into the group again . everyone's surprisingly alive and surprised to see him and how much he's changed .(I don't own HSOD, and am making no money from this)

* * *

When I left the group that early morning, I didn't really know where I was going.

I had no clue where to go to be honest. I had never had a backbone before, and if I did I most deffidently never thought to use it. This was basically the first time I had ever stood up for myself. That being said, it shouldn't be that shocking when I tell you that I had never not had orders to follow.

So I did the most rational thing I could think of: I just drove.

I drove for miles, and miles. All I could think about was getting as far as Humanly possible in the opposite direction of _her_.  
I gave the road an unforgiving glare, like the asfault was to blame, when my heart leaped into my throat beating like a drum at the thought of that vile women.  
_Saya.  
_She was easily the biggest fucking cry baby I had ever met in my whole life. A fucking prissy princess. She always had to out do everyone. At EVERYTHING..and if she couldn't then she would break them down into a quivering pile of self-loathing. She would stab you to death with her sharp tonge, killing any ounce of self-confidence or hope, like some sorta sadistic snake or fucked up Tyrannosaurus Rex.  
I had experienced this more than anyone, but even though I had been on the receiving end of these fits of pure evil. I still have these ...feelings. I can't explain them ethier. I ... I think I miss her or something? Despite her fucking horrible personality i've always liked her, in a small way at least. She is extreamely smart, but also stuck up. She is very beautiful, but also a bitch at best. She makes my heart beat faster, but she also crushes it in her tiny tan palms, like piece of old mail. Just straight up .  
Snatch.  
Crumble, crumble.  
Throw away.  
And that shit hurt. It hurt ALOT, and thats why I had to get away. I had to run far-a-fucking way.

Now, I wasn't foolish enough to belive I could run forever. I was very much aware that this neon orange bike, as bad ass as it was, was running on E, and no machine was gonna run on hopes and dreams. I knew that I knew needed to find somewhere stable to shack up for the night, if I wanted to survive. So I searched for a decent place to stay, but I wasn't having any fucking luck. I looked and looked, but it seemed that every place I saw was to far gone to provide more than a thin, easily breakable wall in between me and the sickness, and I am NOT down with the sickness. I was so close to giving up, I even started to regret leaving the group. I almost turned around but right as I started to slow my bike down I noticed something in the distance. It had taken a long while but, what I came across was way more than decent. I slowed to a stop in front of a huge, old stone, house; guarded by 7 foot gates.

I had seen a few herds of the Freaks, or as you probably call them _Zombies_, while I was driving, but I had yet to see more than one or two after I got out of the city limits. It was nice, peaceful, and quite...to quite. It put me on edge, not use to seeing a piece of land so un-touched by the sickness the world was now subjected to.  
It was far off the beaten path, not easy to spot because of the vines and heavy greenery surrounding it, crawling up the wall and gates like giant spider webs. It looked like someone had built it to live through the apocalypse. The last time I could remember seeing such a heavily guarded establishment was when we were staying in the luxurious Takagi Mansion. Of course it Lacked a few things like, gun-holding dweebs in front of the area, or the millions of tents filled with hopeful survivors, but I didn't mind ether of these differences. Nope...Not at all. It looked like the front gate was unlocked, and there seemed to be no life. Not even a freak. I walked my bike past the slight opening of the large iron gate and left it there, taking out my Light hand-gun in favor of the bigger Heavier one. I jiggled the brass door knob around, and on the first try the metal door opened with a low groan, clearly it hadn't been used in quite some time.

I Held my breath, and peaked my head in, trigger ready. There was no one. At least not in this room. I stepped in quietly using my, as Alice called it "Super Secret Ninja Walk". For the second time that day I felt an ache in my chest for my losses. Loosing her, to this day, still hurt worse than anything I had ever experienced. I shook the thought away as quickly as it came. There was a time for such thoughts, and now was far from that time.

I went through the large house checking room, after room for Freaks, or maybe a survivor if I was lucky, but so far the house was practically a ghost town. Not a soul in sight.

I sighed and took in a breath and that's when I smelt it. The place smelled like someone wrapped up death, put it in a box, and shoved it in the fucking central air system. As I approached the last room I had to check, I noted that the sickening scent thrived here. Was it a Freak? Just chilling around?

I wouldn't say I was scared, I mean knew how to deal with em' . Hell I could take out a group of twenty, by myself, at a distance. That was the problem though. Distance shooting was no biggy when dealing with large numbers, but up close was a whole other story. I had no idea how many could be in this room. I wouldn't be able to take out more than two or three at the most, before they get close enough to get a nibble. And that's all it would have taken, to be fucked.

I mentally cursed. Let's just hope for the best and, get ready for the worst. It was now or never.

I grasped the brass knob as gently as I could, and slowly pushed the wooden door open a crack. I almost had a heart attack when the old thing squeaked with age. I jerked my hand back like it had been burnt, and held my gun up as the wooden door slowly creeped open from my quick movement.

The sight I saw caused the bile to rise in my throat, and brought moister to my eyes. The stench made me gag, I was surprised I didn't lose my lunch.

There weren't any freaks in this room.  
No not one, but there were a family of four rotting corpse'. Three lying side by side in a row, lifeless eyes unfocused, flies all over them, with bullet holes in their heads. There was a young mother; round with life, a dark haired boy who looked to be around the age of 16, and a little girl who couldn't have been older than 4 at the most. The fourth, I'm assuming the father, and one who shot them, was hanging from the ceiling, with a rope snug around his bruised, rope burnt, neck. Behind them was a message written in blood, that read:  
"_God forgive us."_

* * *

The old house its self was in perfect condition, although slightly dusty. It had three levels, and I found it was even stocked. There was easily enough food and water in the kitchen pantry here to last me two or three months. After the clean up and burial of the dead family, the house no longer stank. I had gone through all there belongings despite the feeling that I was being disrespectful, and found much more than I thought.

I had discovered a closet full of guns in a room that seemed to be for training, because it was full of weights , and other various work out tools. I found a room that was being used as an office, with books on every topic under the sun, on wooden shelves, lining every inch of wall space. There were Six bedrooms and three bathrooms in the house. One of which, I had already seen while I was checking the house. The other two were on-suites in two different bedrooms, that were equal in size. The rest of the bed rooms were slightly smaller but just as functional, and they were all filled with the usual items one would normally find in a bedroom. The house had beautiful hardwood floors that I had never seen before that ran through out the house, apart from the bathrooms and kitchen.  
Oh my god. The kitchen. Did I mention this kitchen?! This freaking kitchen is gorgeous. Fuck Saya, I'd rather bang this kitchen!

The kitchen was in tip-top shape. The previous family obviously enjoyed the art of cookery, because the place was filled with the fucking best appliances I had ever laid my brown eyes on. Stainless steel was everywhere. Stainless steel stove, microwave, sink, and a fucking double oven! The only think that wasn't steel in this kitchen was the dark wood cabinets, the lovely cream color tile flooring, and the dark granite counter tops. This kitchen made me wish I could cook.

Outside there was a solid metal 7 foot fence that surrounded the perimeter of the back yard that continued on into the front. In the front there were two sets of iron gates with rectangular slots to see out of but not big be enough to stick your hand in. I was lucky they were unlocked when I arrived, Otherwise there would have been no hope of getting inside, and oh my lord . I thought the kitchen was nice but then I saw it.

On the side of the house there was a garage fairly large in size, but I could have cared less about the size when my eyes were privilege with the chance to behold what was inside. The garage was filled with three vehicles. One was a speedy little red Doge Challenger R/T, 2011. A black 2006 Hummer H3. And a fucking twinki-yellow short-bus, like a legit bus for the mentally challenged. I'm wasn't sure what year that thing was though.  
Not only was there transportation, but there was also fucking gas for the transporting . I mean **lots** of gas. There had to be at least 500 hundred standard size jugs. There were also other things one would usually find in a garage, like bikes , tool boxes, etc.

I had found the perfect fucking place to thrive...

* * *

And I did.  
For the first four months of my solitude,I made it on my own. I trained non-stop. I read every book I found . I preserved my food for as long as I could, and I killed any freak that came in a ten-mile radius of my sanctuary.

Before I left I was a two hundred pound flubber-covered nerd, with no muscle mass and I lacked a back bone. After only three months away I had changed for the better. I was still in the two hundred range weight wise, but I had transformed the former flubber and was now almost all muscle.  
I had knowledge that could rival Saya's, and I had taught myself how to fight well enough that Saeko wouldn't be able to kick my ass... Well, she still could, but It wouldn't be as easy... I could last for at least five minutes. . . .

What ever. I can still shoot better than all of them put together.

I was content with the way things were, I was alive and that's all that mattered. This place was un-touched by the sickness in the city. It was filled to the max with weapons. It was almost perfect. There was just one problem...I was running out of food...I knew it would happen eventually.

I actually lasted longer than I thought I would. The food the house contained when I got here was enough to last one person three months max, if they ate like they should. It had been four since I've been back to the city. I can't say I did it all myself ,because at first when I arrived I ate more than I should have, luckily the family who lived here before had a green-thumb and had stocked up on seeds for veggies and what not. So that helped out a bunch, but I ain't no vegetarian ether.

Now I may have lost all the weight and slowed down with the junk food, but I still have to have meat! There is no way I can go with out it. So despite my unwillingness I loaded up the short-bus with a few guns and ammo, three jugs of gasoline, and some water and food that would last me if I got stuck some where for the night and I rode off towards the civilization I was trying my hardest to avoid.

A/N: Okay , I decided not to rush to the group meeting up again. Kohta still has some discoveries to make about himself, and some skills to develop. Remember that they're separated for Seven months and he is only been alone for Four. I would also really freaking like to recive atleast five more comments3 That would be snazzy as hell. When you guys review, my heart gets all warm and fuzzy, and it makes me want to write even faster! So please ;)  
Next Chapter: Survivors.

Any whoo, PLEASE Review! and have an awesome day dude!

~Rennie


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .  
Summary: Kohta Has finally had enough of saya's never-ending remarks and rude comments . So he Takes his gun and leaves. He's gone for 7 months and he runs into the group again . everyone's surprisingly alive and surprised to see him and how much he's changed .(I don't own HSOD, and am making no money from this)

* * *

I had this feeling man.  
You know that fucking creepy ass feeling.  
When your like '_shit I've got a really bad vibe' ?_  
Yeah?  
Well I do. I know it well. And its flowing through my system right now.

All these thoughts were flying through my head, Impossibly fast.

_'What if you see them?' _they shouted.

'W_hat if you see her?'_

_'Are you ready to face them?'_

_'Are they even alive?'._

Everything was just too much. These thoughts were running wild. They were like crazy gorillas, climbing through my brain like monkey bars.  
They were jumping out of my sweaty pores like dolphins on crack, and forcing my fingers to shake like lumpy jello filled nubs.  
I felt a tidal wave of nausea wash over me, as these questions I had no clue how to answer jumped out of my head hit the old dash of this twinki of a bus, and ricocheted back full force.  
And they hit me hard, like a fucking punch from The Mighty Thor.

I couldn't focus. The nerves were running my body, and I felt like I was drowning. I felt dizzy, and weak. Here I was again getting my ass wooped by words.

What sucks the most is that I was getting wooped by MY own words.  
This feeling of dread was all mental.  
I'm worrying over nothing! For all I know they are all dead as door nails.  
Well maybe not Saeko... That bitch eats Freaks for breakfast.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Trying to ignore the fact that I felt a heavy feeling of fear laced with worry at thought of a dead Saya. I opened my eyes and, stared at my refection in the rear view mirror.

I have changed so much since the last time I spoke to her.  
Skin that was once sickly pale enough to reflect the fucking light and blind someone to death, was now A dark tan color from working outside, and gardening. Greasy, black, shoulder length hair now ran down to a little above mid back in soft, shiny waves always confined in a pony-tail.  
A round childlike face had been robbed of all its features and was now replaced with strong thick jaw, a rarity among Japanese men. Thin lips were replaced with fuller ones, always kept in a straight hard-line. Cheek bones were formed higher and brown eyes once shining with ignorance and hope were now wiser, and more cruel.  
A large body once covered in thick layers of fat was now Thinner in width, with thick layers of hard toned muscle wrapped tightly around strong bones. I had grown since my 18th birthday last month and I can proudly say my height is now around the 5'9's, much taller than my old 5'5.

The longer I stared The more I noticed the change that was happening. What I noticed the most was the coldness that radiated off me. My heart dropped when my chocolate-brown eyes morphed into fiery orange orbs.

I snarled viciously and punched dash, cursing when I heard a loud _'pop'._ I looked at my hand and saw that a finger was diffidently out-of-place . I was fuming, and a big ass cloud of '_I fucking hate everything_' was placed firmly over my head. I'm pretty sure even a freak had enough brain compasity to stay the fuck away from me right now.  
I will NEVER be like her!  
The damn Crush Crusher!

Damn her. See what I meant? She doesn't even have to be near you to make you feel earth shattering pain. Now that takes some fucking skills. I wonder if she practiced being a total asshat in the mirror at home everyday after school. I mean there is just no way she could fucking be this good at ruining days, without practice.

I shook myself out of my thoughts when I noticed a the sun was now high in the sky. I would say I have about six hours till sunset. Well shit. I need to quick wasting time thinking about them. They are history, I need to get it in gear if I want to get home as soon as possible. So with that thought ringing through all the others, I took in a deep breath and held it. I grasped the broken digit and with a quick jerk and I loud grunt of pain,I popped it back into its socket. I let the breath out harshly muttering a few 'fucks' here and there before I told myself to suck it up and go.

I reached into the handy little pouch attached into and got out a stack of CD's. The previous owner of this bus was obviously a metal head.  
This fact was one I enjoyed because, I just so happened to have a new-found fondness of metal.

Every single one of these CD's were ether in or related to that genera. Most of them were american bands I had heard of before but there were a few I had never heard of. . . Like this one.. '_Rammstein'_

I glanced over a disc labeled "Mein Teil" which I knew to be german for the term "My part" or something of that variety, I was interested, but I noticed that the Cd behind it just happen to be badass.  
So I quickly decided on the Megadeth CD with one of my favorite songs on it, and I inserted the silver disc into the buses built-in disk player and pressed play excitedly. I smiled as "Symphony of destruction" blared out of the decent speakers the bus contained, easily taking my thoughts off petty things like _**She who Shan't be named**_, Broken fingers, and what not. I started the bus back up and sped off toward the city head banging the whole time.

* * *

It took the better half of an hour to get to the city limits. I had turned down my music a few miles back, trying avoid unwanted attention from the freaks, or a certain group of assholes. A frown forced its way onto my face as I noticed that the freaks look awful desperate for grub nowadays.

The few people who remained must have given up or been turned into sunday morning brunch cause they looked starving... They also seem to be limping faster.  
This was bad, soon they would have to venture out further in attempt to feed. Which meant that eventually they would try to swing by my place for a friendly little visit.  
I'm not really the one for visitors, ya know what I mean? Especially smelly flesh-eating ones...

I choked down this news and forced it to settle in my stomach.  
'_just think of the task at hand, man'_ I mentally chanted.

I took to looking for a store hopefully with power.  
Because Power meant cold, and cold meant freezer, and freezer meant unspoiled meat.

My arched brows furrowed in frustration at the fact that I could see no store worth looking in.  
My mood immediately lightened when I noticed a Super Store, just chilling like a villan, and gods be praised there was a noticeable amount of light shining through the window.  
'_Score!'_ I thought as I smiled a big toothy grin and adjusted my black think rimmed glasses. I pulled up around the back of said store, and twisted the key officially turning the contraption off and listened as the engine gave in to the command. I left the rusty door to the faded yellow bus open as I collected my gun, a box of those black mega trash bags, a large hunting knife, and put on my trusty shoulder pads.

What? The little buggers like to get a little romancy with it, and go straight for the right shoulder. What ever ... I do what I want!

I opened the heavy metal door, wincing when the hinges gave a loud curse of protest, and propped it open with a large trash can. I stood back and waited to see if a freak would pop out at me.  
After waiting a good ten minutes, I decided to go ahead.

I inched toward the door with my knife ready to stab a bitch in the face, and tiptoed through the entrance.  
The dim lighting in the storage room made it difficult to see, but I was just happy there was light.  
I creeped along the walls checking the room for any freaks. When I saw none I then proceeded to lock the doors that led out to the actual store.

There was no way in hell I was leaving empty-handed. I don't wanna get run outta here by freaks with nothing. So I started the task of going through all the boxes in the storage room. I flipped my gun around behind me adjusting the strap so it would hold the gun comfortably and whipped out my knife and started slashing boxes left and right. If I decided the content were useful I place them by the door, if not I just left em' there.

By the time I had looked through all the boxes and loaded them in the bus I had used two hours of time. I now had three left before dark. All though I had spent more time than originally planned on the boxes, I can't say I'm mad. I had gotten a lot of useful stuff from it.

I had things like soft pillows, colorful blankets, and a buttload of candles. Like five big boxes of them. I got boxes and boxes of hygiene supplies like, Soaps, Shampoos, conditioners, tooth paste, tooth brushes, etc... I also got Items like silverware, and plates, and other small things like pot holders, and sink stoppers. Hell, I had a whole kitchens worth of shit sitting in my bus. I had gotten so many things, and despite my self promise that stated _'Only get useful shit'_, I still got everything. Clothes, coloring books, Sharpies. I got **everything**.

Now all I had left to get was my food...

Damn it.  
I'll admit, This 'new world' has made me really fucking hate opening not even the door its self, its the fact I can't stand not knowing what on the other side. I mean, I'm 99.9% sure that everyone had the same idiotic idea when this shit went down.  
'_Oh I know let all go to the goddamn store and stock up .'_

And then they all got fucking eaten.

I have no doubt that the freaks have decided to nest in that area behind those doors.  
But fuck, what other choices do I have? Its ether die trying to eat, or starve. No other way around it.  
I scoffed at the thought of dying over food.

Saya had one thing right about me. I really do love food...

For the millionth time that day I shook those thoughts out of my head, and braced myself for impact. I ran at the door getting ready to bust through.

Until, I heard screaming.

Now if that doesn't set off some warning bells, then you just don't need to try to survive an apocalypse.

I tried, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. So I unlocked the door and cracked it open just a bit... and my fucking ear drums collided with a loud girly scream.

"Nigga! I will kill you man! Don't think I won't!.. Uh G-Geoffrey what do I do?!" the voice yelled laced with fright.

"Quit fucking conversing with them and kill, Ren! They aren't fucking live!" A voice I understood to be male growled out, breathless.

I looked through the crack and immediately I saw a girl who looked around the age of twenty, but what I noticed first was that she looked more American than Japanese . I mean this chick was curvy.  
She had boobies that could rival Ms. Shizuka, and hips that looked wider than the Atlantic Ocean. She obviously had no problem with showing skin judging by the tiny black bikini top barely concealing her large chest, showing off her toned stomach and the large dark gray cargo pant riding low on her tan hips. She appeared to be about 5'4 maybe 5'5 in height and, she was COVERED in tattoos. Her wavy raven locks were pulled into a messy bun on the top her head. She had on a face that was clearly reserved for war, her slightly slanted light blue eyes were formed into a glare that I have no doubt would scare the devil himself.

I found my self mesmerised for a moment, watching her slash freaks with her little steak knife like they were butter. Her body moved fluidly, like she was an angry river seeking vengeance. I had to force my eyes to glance at her counter part she was standing back to back with.

My. Heart. Stopped.

I almost squealed like some retarded teenage piglet. ...Almost.

This dude was holding a MPi-KM.  
I sent a silent prayer to the lord almighty that this guy wasn't just some dweeb who got lucky and found a badass gun. I was dying to meet someone who knew guns.

This guy was about 5'8 and looked like he was around 175 in weight. He was pretty built. His battered dark brown cowboy hat housed a light brown army styled buzz cut. He was wearing a dual-camouflage blouse and faded blue jeans. He had on a vest that had level IIIA soft plates in the armor that could diffidently stop all pistol caliber and most shotgun rounds. Five HSGI Taco Double Magazine Pouches, and a trio of grenade pouches. My eyes greedily eyed the Condor Tactical Belt around his slim waist.

On his back he was lugging a hydration pack and a backpack which reminded me of the image of a pack mule. On his feet were a pair of big ass black combat boots, and to my delight he also had an ankle holster for his snubbie revolver.

His fierce chocolate eyes locked on his target, making sure that if he was gonna waste a bullet, he was gonna make it count. He fired with a confidence that didn't overflow with arrogance, it was like a light air of positivity and knowing. Knowing that he could blow his target away.

They looked like a force to be reckoned with. She was taking all the close range freaks with her fighting, and he was taking all the ones at a distance with his spot on shooting. I had to admit it was something to admire. I noticed a small girl clad in a little pink dress that just added to the innocence she had. She was curled up in the center of the pair, and she was clutching a big black case almost to big for her tiny frame, tears streaming down her round face.

I felt a pang in my chest. This little girl looked just like my Alice! They could be freaking twins man.  
I then faced a question I didn't want to address.  
'_What the hell do I do?'_

Do I help them? Am I even ready to be around people again? I mean I've been alone for so long now..I'm not sure if I can handle this. I heard a deep voice scream in agony and I looked over to see a young african american boy getting his body ripped apart by a group of freaks.

"Dee Dee!" the little girl wailed and my chest clenched at the heart breaking cry.

I can't just let them die man. I need to help.  
_'Fuck it' _I said in my head.

With a determined look I slipped through the double doors, taking out my Glock 26. I stomped in with a purpose, reaching down and picking up a metal pipe running it over the shelves causing a series of loud 'CLANKS'. The sound was akin to nails on a chalk board and the freaks ate it up.

Hearing the commotion they immediately turned their slimy, rotting face's and, started limping with desperation in my direction. I smiled a crazy, sadistic grin pleased that my plan had worked perfectly. I aimed my Glock without hesitation, blowing the first of many freaks ugly face off. I relished in the power I felt as I watched the bullet enter the skull and blow the brain all over the store floor. I took out most of the slimy bastards with the knife, in an attempt to keep freaks from hearing and dragging their bodies toward this area. I also didn't want to waste bullets.

But boy let me tell you, this shit was messy to deal with. Freak after freak came at me in uncoordinated lunges trying to get a nibble of my booty. Well that aint fucking happening.

I rammed my seven-inch SE KHK6320 hunting knife into their skulls to the hilt.  
Over.  
and over  
and over.

I could feel the blood hitting my cheeks, and for once I was glad I had glasses. Cause it sure would suck getting turned this way. I mean how lame is that?  
_'Hey guys I got turned by a fucking speck of zombie blood flying into my eye socket.'_

Yeah, That would suck ass.

The duo got over their shock at my smashing entrance and continued fight as well. They slashed and bashed, and shot and smashed, left and right. The freaks kept coming and coming like they were fucking magically cloning themselves over and over. I almost thought the noise of the guns had brought the freaks to this area, but to my relief the numbers started to drop and soon we had taken out every freak the store housed.

That was a piece of cake. Now here comes the hard part. I internally groaned at the thought of a conversation. Why do people even talk? I get it dude your grateful, i'm awesome for helping etc, etc. Can we just skip this part?

The first to initiate the act of speaking was the busty babe with the steak knife.

"Thanks for the help dude, I'm Ren ! and this lump of meat is Geoffrey" She said gesturing to the Clint Eastwood looking mother fucker next to her.

She then proceeded to pick up the little girl and said "And this sweetie's name is Rosalie".

"and this butthead is Dee de-" she looked around searching for someone. Then it hit me, Dee Dee is what the little girl screamed when...

I watched as the youngest of the group pointed to an ebony colored body lying in a mass of dead freaks . He had seven painful, swollen looking bites that I could see from where I stood, and he was convulsing viciously.  
I knew what was happening. I think they did to, but they didn't seem to care. The older women ran over to the boy, followed by the younger, and dropped to her knees, choking on her sobs.  
"Oh god Dee" she wailed.  
I felt my heart-break at the sounds coming from her chest. I could tell this dude was important to her. The guy she introduced as Geoffrey squatted down next to them attempting to comfort them.

I felt awkward just standing here, watching a moment so private. I felt like I was creeping. I didn't mean to gawk, I just hadn't seen people with out rotting skin falling off their faces in four fucking months.

I shook my head and moved my line of vision elsewhere.  
I was here for one thing, and one thing only.

Food.

Judging by the sun's postion, I had about an hour till the sun set. So if I hurry I should be able to make it home a little after dark.

With this thought in mind I turned my back on the trio of mourning souls, which made me feel like a fucking asshole by the way, and walked toward the many awaiting isles, beckoning me to come to them. I smiled as a box of fudge rounds jumped out at me . I started to make a beeline for the delicious treats.. I had almost made it but then-

"Wait!" a watery angst filled voice choked out.

'_Fuck'_

* * *

A/N: Let us all give a huge thank you to ChaoticCrazy for the Oc Geoffrey! Without the help I wouldn't have been able to write this.  
So, now kohta has met some people. What will happen man?  
Will he let them tag along? Will he refuse to help again?  
I dunno, I guess you'll have to tune in next time to find out!

Also, I've decided that i'll update every sunday, but if I get five reviews like now I will update earlier. So keep that in mind haha

Anywho please Review, and have an awesome day .

~renniee


	4. Chapter 4:facing the past

chap 4

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .

Summary: Kohta Has finally had enough of saya's never-ending remarks and rude comments . So he Takes his gun and leaves. He's gone for 7 months and he runs into the group again . everyone's surprisingly alive and surprised to see him and how much he's changed .(I don't own HSOD, and am making no money from this) Also I dont own the song "Fell on black days" by sound garden...

* * *

I fucking knew it!

The bad vibe that screamed "_Shit is going to go down, dude"_ was totally right.  
I should have just took my petty coloring books, and left after I heard the fucking scream.  
But Nooo, I just had to see what the hell was happening!

And now my whole way of life has been royally fucked.

The tension floating through the cool air on this old yellow bus was straight up uncomfortable.

Why did I let them come? Why ?! Things were just fine the way they were before.

I would wake up, clean up, work out, check the area for any wandering freaks, maybe eat if time permitted, and go to sleep, then wake up and repeat the process.

I liked my fucking schedule.  
It was working.  
It worked for me!  
Now its all gone to hell.

I honestly don't think things could have went worse today.  
First off I broke my damn finger.  
Then I fucking had to play hero to group of random ass strangers, causing me to waste like 12 bullets and I lost my favorite knife in the process, and now I'm sitting in a fucking short bus with a group of mourning strangers and it was fucking depressing me...

OOh yeah, did I mention that the store didn't even have meat!  
None. None at all. Not even a roll of sausages.

ALL THIS TROUBLE FOR NOTHING MAN.  
All I wanted out of this little field trip was a steak, and maybe a little bacon but alas life is a sneaky bitch.  
I can't win for loosing man.

I looked through the rear view mirror at the Alice impersonator for the million time, and sighed.

How dare she be born with that face.

Alice was like a gem to me. A diamond in this fucked up rough.  
She was sweet as sugar and as innocent as a newborn, and she always wanted to help out in anyway she could. She was the adorable little sister I never had.  
When Saya was being an ass, SHE was the one who helped me . That little girl, the smallest of us all , standing at 40 inches tall, stood up to the Krackin, for Fujimi High School's biggest nerd.

I would have died to protect her!  
I should have...

I swear I would have. I would have gladly threw myself in front of an army of a million freaks if it meant she would live.

But I failed!

I'm use to being a failure in everyone's eyes, but this was different.

I failed _her_, _**Alice**_, the only one in that group who never failed me!  
I didn't try hard enough. I should have got to her faster, I should have never let her wonder off in the first place...I should have  
I should have...  
I should have...

There are so many Should haves floating around in my head right now .  
If I had done just one of them.  
Just ONE. Maybe Alice would be alive right now.  
I'll never forgive myself for what I did.

My eyes started to tear up, and I tried to pull back from the memories, but the sucked me back in like water down a drain and forced me to remember. Forced me to remember things I would give anything to forget.

_Alice_...

I can still remember what she was wearing that day.

I can still feel the burning in my legs from running.

I can still remember Saya's snooty voice calling for me to come back, saying that my Alice was just some stupid little girl, and how much harder it was to carry her along. I remember the sweet smile she gave me as she curtsied lifting her pink calf length dress to her knees like a little princess before she spun around and saw the freaks . They had been behind her for so long, it was almost like they wanted me to see it.

I remember where the bright red blood splattered on her dress, covering the little white bows around the frilly neckline of her dress from the first bite on her little neck.

I remember the sickening sound of the crunch as the lifeless monsters snapped her fragile bones and pierced her with their rotting teeth.

I remember the blood curtailing scream that came her tiny mouth as they tore her apart.

_"KOHTA! HELP ME"_

I shook my head , punching myself in the head a few times in an attempt at beating the memories away.

That scream till this day still haunts me every single night. Every single time I think of her I can feel it echoing in my ears. It makes my toes curl and my watery eyes are forced shut. I clench my jaw and wish for them to go away.

_Please go away_.

But I know they won't. They never will.

I don't think anyone knew how much I died that day. It was like when she was snatched away, she took apart of me with her.

I think that's the day when I gave up. I surrendered to Saya's torments, and I accepted the insults, because I deserved them. Everything she said was true. With out Alice I didn't see the need to try to fight her anymore. I killed freaks, and that all I did until I left.

It was so hard to sleep with the guilt, and to be honest I didn't sleep. I would stay up for days on end until my body finally shut down for sheer exhaustion. I was numb. I may not have been bit, but I was a zombie inside. A slave to the group. I didn't even notice how bad my treatment had gotten until the day I bolted. They really did sicken me. How could they take advantage of my pain like that?

They knew what Alice meant to me. I had lost my whole family, and so had she. We had become each others family, it was like some one had snatched my soul ripped it in half and threw it back. They used my heart-break as means to control me more than they already had.

Until the day I left I didn't even think it would have been possible for me to gain enough control back to get away. The emptiness I felt grew in sync with the loneliness that accompanied my departure, and I wasn't sure I'd even recover.

I'm still not sure if I'll ever recover from her loss.

I sighed trying to hold the tears back. I turned up the music trying to distract myself.

"_What'soever I've feared, Has cooome to life.  
And what'soever I've fougghht off, Became my life. "_

I listened to the words as they flow through my ears, and I let my head hit the head rest of the old brown leather seat. My hands gripped the tattered steering wheel harshly and despite my attempts at stopping them, tears welled up.

"_'Cause I fell on black days ...I fell on black days (Black days)_ "

I don't think Sound garden intended to write this song to describe how it felt to have your whole life flipped by an apocalypse. . . But if the shoe fits, then wear it. This song seemed to only amplify my anguish.  
Salty water filled my eyes, and for a moment I was blinded, but I couldn't bring myself to change it. I no longer cared if my new companions who forced their way into my life saw me crying like a baby. I was no longer concerned with the thought of my manliness being judged, cause the turmoil inside me exploded and I couldn't stop. All my problems I refused to address seemed to pile onto each other, fighting for a chance to be noticed, I don't think they realized that each one of them pressed against my tear ducts, like millions of gallons of heavy black water on an old flimsy dam.

_I can't stop_.

I just hadn't cried in so long.

If feelings threatened to appear I locked my self in the weight room, and worked myself to exhaustion. Or I'd go to the office, and I'd read myself to sleep. I'd clean till my hands blistered and the floors shined like glossy mirrors. I never allowed myself the option of crying, so focused on not being weak .

"Whomsoever_ I've cured _, _I've sickened now.__And whomsoever I've cradled , __I've put you down."_

_My heart was sh_attering and I had no one.  
No one to help me.  
I have nothing.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I immediately recoiled. The movement caused me to jerk, and the bus swerved violently.

I heard the frighten scream of a child. And it echoed.

It echoed like Alice's. They battled back and forth. Like they were trying to see who could break me faster

_"DEE DEE!"_ _  
"KOHTA!"  
"DEE DEE"  
"KOHTA!"_

They seemed to morph together, screaming in sync. There tiny voices twisting into a symphony of agony.  
I can't take this.  
I can't.  
Clam down .  
Breath.

_"HELP ME_!"

I felt myself break and I stopped the bus in desperation. My body started to shake like earthquakes and I slammed my head against the steering wheel. My shaky hands found their way to my face, and I sobbed into them like it would block everyone from seeing me.

"Oh god" my voice broke out.

I wrapped my arms around my empty shell of a body and rocked lightly. Trying my hardest to sooth the waves of violent anguish slamming against my core.

"_'Cause I fell on black days ...I fell on black days (Black days)_ "

I was so lost in pain, that I barely noticed the hand that once gripped my shoulder had now coiled its self around my body and was now rocking with me.

"_Shhh" _a voiced murmured soothingly.

Who are these people?  
These people who have no idea who I am?

Yet they held me during my breakdown.  
My old group even never tried.  
I wasn't worth their time. I wasn't a pretty boy like Takashi.

These people...They almost make me feel like I could be...

worthy...Important.

* * *

A/N: WELLP you guys did it again ! you gave me six comments on chapter three so here's your early chapter:)

and boom. Kohta has finally faced his past. And now he has a new group. Next chapter will be in Nurse Shizuka's Point of View. I noticed that I had yet to add her in soo this will fix that. Also, If you would like to get a better idea of what Kohta looks like, I would suggest you get on youtube, assuming your on a device that allows you to, and look up the music video of "outshined" by sound garden. More or less Chris Cornell is who inspired me on his look... And Rambo. Just mix those two haha. Sorry if its a little shorter than usual.

Anywho, PLEASE Review.

Have a great day man!

~Rennie


	5. Chapter 5: Dr, Boobs Point Of View

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .  
Summary: Kohta Has finally had enough of saya's never-ending remarks and rude comments . So he Takes his gun and leaves. He's gone for 7 months and he runs into the group again . everyone's surprisingly alive and surprised to see him and how much he's changed . (I don't own HSOD, and am making no money from this)

* * *

*Note that this is**_ Dr. Boobs' POV_** and that in this it has been** 7 months** . _**M**__**eaning two different time lines***_

* * *

Wiping the sweat dripping down onto my face with a moist palm, I stomped my tiny shoe less foot on the equally small gas pedal as hard as I could. I flipped my shiny, waist-length, blonde hair out of my slanted, ocean-blue eyes.

'_We must get out of here' _I thought desperately, shifting the gears on the large purple vehicle I was currently controlling.

" Hey a little faster Ms. Shizuka. I don't think this RV can take out all of those zombies, we might get stuck" Takashi yelled at me from his position in the back, his tone suggesting that he could careless if he lived or died .

His words only seemed fuel my fear, and I found my self shaking slightly.  
I jerked a hard left around the corner of a tall, crumbling building forcing the Mobile home to turn on it side slightly, almost causing us to flip.

My tiny hands gripped the new leather steering roughly, and I bit my plump bottom lip in concentration. As I turned the corner I saw another large group of them and I silently wish for Kohta to appear and shoot the terrifying monsters.

He would always get them down so I could pass without much difficultly.  
I swerved around as many as possible hitting a few despite my attempts. I flinched when I felt the bumps as I drove over their bodies, crushed by the mass of this huge thing. Their blood painting the sides a green black color that made my stomach curl in disgust

I still cannot believe that we stayed at that creepy car sale store thingy!

Even I was positive that the idea was ridiculous, and don't tell anyone...but i'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

This is the last time I listen to Takashi. Due to his bad decision we have lost all of our supplies! How can we continue so survive without it? We only managed to grab our weapons before we were run out by hundreds of the slimy meanies.

Ah, Takashi. He has changed...

I truly do feel sorry for him. So much has been pushed onto his young shoulders. I guess it would be expected to falter at his age.

He has lost his ability to lead ever since Rei was taken from us.

He has been so withdrawn since her loss, and I cant help but be reminded of Kohta when I see his lost expression.

Eventually we got far enough away from the area that I allowed myself to slow down. I turned on an old road leading away from the heavily populated city. All was quite, and I finally had time to think in peace.

Now that I thought about it, everyone has changed in some way.

Ms Saeko is less cold, at least to me. I guess its cause she's finally gotten comfortable around us. Some times she will randomly come and strike a conversation, asking if I'm okay.

Ms. Saya rarely speaks anymore, like the life has been sucked out of her.

She often speaks in her sleep, but I doubt she is aware of this fact though. I think I am the only who knows to be honest, seeing as how I am normally the one awake while others sleep due to the driving situation.

She often dreams of Kohta, tossing and turning while she cries out apologies. Unknowingly confirming that she isn't the most heartless thing in the world, but I know l she would never really apologize though. She is still just as bitter as before, the only change in that is that now all that hatred has been thrown at herself instead of others.

I know everyone, even Saya wonders if he's okay.

'_Oh Kotah, where have you gone dear?'_

* * *

Sometimes I regret not stepping in on the one sided fighting between Ms. Saya and Kotah. If I had tried, perhaps he would have stayed?

I hate to pick a favorite, but I enjoyed his company much more than any other in this group. He was so selfless... and in his own way he was dare I say... attractive?

Yes, he was.

I hope he is okay...I worry about him everyday.

It hurt to know that the last time I had seen him was the day before he left. He would stay up with me while I drove and converse about random things that would normally lead to him confusing me with his gun speak. I would show him how to drive and he would keep me awake if I started to drift off.

I was asleep that day, exhausted from pulling an all nighter in order to reach the other side of town. But even if I was awake, I doubt I could convince him to stay.

Saya was over bearing to us all, but when she was with Kohta, I don't think I had ever seen such hateful words spew from her smart mouth. She has always had a heavy dislike of him. Even before all this happened.

I just pray he is okay, but I am not to worried, he was always more than capable of survival.

If I had to bet on who would be most likely to survive the apocalypse it would most diffidently be Kohta .

I just hope that he has found happiness where he is now.

He really was a lovely young man. A real sweet heart.

Sometimes I even found him...appealing?

Yes, especially when he was in action...I don't think I had ever met a young man with such amazing shooting ability.

Of course he was a bit on the hefty side, but that was easily forgotten when you saw his big, warm, brown eyes. I felt my heart flutter, and Immediately felt guilty for thinking of him in such away. It made me feel extremely perverse, because I am many years his senior.

It's just my cursed hormones coming back to haunt me!

All because of him. Our newest companion.

Tyler Day.

We found him walking along the side of the faded cracking street, shiny acoustic guitar strapped to his bare, broad shoulders along with a small black backpack.  
He was just struttin around like he was just taking a spirit lifting stroll through the park, as if he was unaware that he was surrounded by a city filled with flesh-eating grammys and blood thirsty teenagers.

He has only been with us for a few weeks, a month at the most, but every time I see him I can't seem to stop myself from blushing a bright red. Not to mention He is a few years older than my age of 27 . So I have no need to feel ashamed about my crush right?

I know I'm to old to be acting like a giddy high school girl, but if you could see him you would understand!

He was an american man, so different from the Japanese men I had met in the past. His face structure was practically the definition of manly. He had a thick jaw and strong nose. Perfectly arched eyebrows, the left one pierced with a little silver stud.

Over all he had that sexy bad boy look.

He had this long, dirty-blonde, shoulder length Mohawk that he always wore to the right side of his face, with these piercing ice-blue eyes that made my heart convulse like an epileptic.

And good lord his body.

He was so buff! He made me shudder with want at the thought of him. He caused a tingle to run down my spine and the need to close my legs tighter became unbearable. It infuriated me how easily he made me swoon. It isn't my fault though, I'm not exactly unaware of my ...uh shape. I know I can be attractive when I want!

That being said, I guess you can figure out that I am not use to going with out ... you know... sex and stuff.

I was able to hold back my desires based on my morals, because there was no way I could possibly think of Takashi that way! He was much to young, and I am much to old to be feeling such things! but now he's arrived and ruined that for me, and I can't seem to control myself around him.

So I've decided the most sane plan of action is to stare at him when even I could, and surprisingly it was working!

I glanced through the thick framed rear-view mirror at his form, and was mesmerized for a moment.

He was just so _hot_.

His body rippled with every small move he made as he lay on the small light-brown leather sofa in the 'living room' of the RV. He sat calmly, strumming his glossy guitar, singing lightly.

His Dickie shorts low on his tan hips and his always shirtless torso was covered by his instrument with a tiny, dusty pink colored nipple peeking out, forcing me to notice the fact that it was pierced with a little silver hoop. His biceps were the size of Saya's ego, and the tattoos wrapped around the huge mass seemed to amplify the sexiest that radiated off him.

His tall socks and combat boots gave him that old-school metal head look and I was having a very hard time watching the road.  
My blue eyes switched from him to the road over and over.

Scraping over his lithe body, and then making sure I wasn't about to fly off the road.

Eying his flexing muscles, making sure we weren't in a ditch.

Glancing at his relaxed expression, and then insuring there were no living dead people in front of us.

I went to glance back again, and I almost died.

I WAS CAUGHT.

My sky-blue orbs met amused Ice-colored ones, and I squeaked in embarrassment. I quickly jerked my gaze away from his and kept my blushing face firmly toward the cracking road in front of me. I could practically feel his smirk from across the room. I felt stupid. Acting like some high school slease.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped three feet in the air jerking my face to see who had touched me. Part small part of me was disappointed when I saw it was just Saeko. I looked back to see that Tyler was long gone and I sighed.  
"Hello Saeko Dear, How are you?" I said in a false cheery voice, adding a little of my signature Ditzy tone.

"Hello Ms. Shizuka, I am well. And how are you ?" She replied in her usual serious tone.

"Call me Shizuka, honey. And I'm fine, just a bit .. on edge I guess"

I looked over at her and took in her appearance. Oh how I missed being her age. So young and beautiful. I remember when my body was as toned and youthful as hers. Her purple hair, pulled into a neat pony tail on top of her perfectly round head, flowed behind her from the breeze coming in through the open window, as she seated herself in the passenger seat next to me.

"Why so worried Shizuka?" She questioned softness in her feminine voice.

"Oh just concerned about the lack of food. Not to mention we will soon be out of gas...I give us a week before were bone dry." I trailed off, my thin blonde eyebrows burrowing in thought.

" All shall be well in the future Shizuka, I assure you we will be fine" She said with a small reassuring smile falling upon her thick pink lips.

I nodded in thanks for her attempt in calming me, and we fell into a comfortable silence.

This silence lasted until the sun had faded from the sky. Takishi appeared and told me to pull into the parking lot of an abandoned gas station, stating that we were going to sleep in the RV tonight.

* * *

After we did the nerve shattering task of checking the store for zombies, we then proceeded to go through the few remaining items the place had left. I guess that this store had already been swiped by others before we arrived...

I smiled at the starry sky. It comforted me to know that at least this one thing was left unchanged.

As I stared, a feeling of dread found its way into my tiny tummy, and I was forced to think.

We didn't find much, and this only caused my to worry more.  
'_How will we find a way out of this situation?'_

I'm having a difficult time figuring out an outcome where I don't become a meal..

I sighed into my tin palms, who by the way were starting to look terrible, but I guess that just comes with the whole 'Zombie Apocalypse' deal.

I tied my long blonde locks on top of my head in a messy pony tail. Glancing in a mirror mounted on the wall I was then reminded how perfect Saeko's looked. I glared and pinched the bridge of my nose, willing my new-found headache away.

'_I am a grown women, not a jealous child! I shouldn't be concerned with appearance in a situation like this. How very selfish of me.' _

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I had a mental breakdown. Although my attempt was in vain when I heard a deep chuckle, and nearly had a heart attack. For the second time that day I jumped in surprise and I growled, Turning my head to glare at said person.  
Buut that didn't happen.

As soon as my head turned my face went bright red, and I immediately faced the shiny table in front of me.

Apparently Mr. sexy rock-star has decided to wash up despite the fact that the water is ice-cold. And now he is freaking in a tiny fluffy towel... heh lucky towel.  
I felt heat pool between my toned thighs, and I mentally groaned..  
' _Oh my gosh, __How embarrassing!'_

"Hey you doing okay Ms. Shizuka? You look a little ...red?" He said with heavy strands of teasing weaved into his statement.

'_Of course I'm red butthead! Your practically naked" _I shouted mentally.

"Oh I'm fine hahah" I said awkwardly scratching the back of my neck nervously refusing to face his direction.

_'Thou shall not lead me into temptation!' _I thought to myself firmly.

"So, I hear you were a nurse back in the day ." He said with a bright smile, showing off his pearly white chompers.

I couldn't bring myself to respond after seeing such a beautiful smile, so I just gave a jerky nod, and decided to remain silent. I didn't trust my voice with task of speaking to such a hottie.

Gosh! this is playing out just like my high school years.

I squeezed my eyes shut willing him to scamper off somewhere, and leave me to my worries.

My plead was rudely ignored of course as I heard the sound of chair legs scraping on the linoleum floor across from me. I sighed in defeat and slowly peaked an eye open slightly through the tiny fingers covering my eyes, and this time I groaned out loud.

He sat there chin resting on his muscular forearms, head tilted cutely. A look of confusion formed on his beautiful face and his smoldering blue eyes bore into mine.

His piercing stare was stirring up a big pot of**_ 'Oh My'_** inside me.

Oh crap... I feel like George Takei.

My face hit the hard table and I just couldn't bring myself to lift it from its new position.

"I get the impression you're not all that fond of me" I heard him say his sexy american accent sounding a little upset.

'_If only he knew' _I thought miserably.

"Why do you say that Tyler dear?" I asked honestly shocked that he thought I disliked him.

He sat silently in thought for a while and I thought he might be giving me the silent treatment. I frowned at this and was about to repeat my self when he decided to speak up.

"Well, You always stare at me. You won't ever talk to me. You never meet my gaze when we do. When I try to look at you look away, and turn red. When I come into a room you immediately shut up. " he paused and bit his lip. My heart had another spasm and I had to force myself to keep my eyes on his.

"Well?" He prompt.

"I- I uhm well ... you see honey." I sputtered out trying to word my feelings correctly. " I uh... You misunderstand my actions, ...I've been surrounded around a bunch of teenager for about a year now"

I wanted to curl up and die. He leaned back in the metal stool-like chair crossing his large tattooed arms over his ridiculously buff chest, Smirking. I suddenly had the wish to smack it off his smug face.

"And?" he questioned.

I really really really wanted to run away right now, but that just wasn't an option seeing as how it was pitch black out side...and there just happen to be an Apocalypse going on out there.

Lets just go ahead and put it out there... I am not exactly the most graceful. I have no doubt in my mind that I would surly trip and fall. Then be eaten due to the noise I created in the process.

Nope. Runnings not an option.

A perfect blonde eyebrow arched, waiting for me to continue.

Darn it, why didn't I just agree that I disliked him? That situation sounds much more simple now that I think about it.

"Never mind haha" I said lightly, hoping he would drop it.

"No " He said in a commanding tone.

A shiver ran down my spine at how dominate it sounded.

He seemed to notice the effect and his smirk widened, almost turning into a sadistic grin. My eyes opened in fear and I immediately stood and went to retreat, Mumbling a quick ' Oh Saya needs me see ya', but he seemed to not like this idea very much.

He gripped my tiny pale wrists, and held them in one of his larger ones. His gaze was to intense, his orbs looked like angry oceans, and I tried to avert me gaze but he would not allow it.

He tilted my face up, forcing eye contact to be made.

" Please explain" He whispered low enough that only I could hear.

My face went beat red at the soft, deep tone and I couldn't think of anything to say.

So I did this most reasonable thing I could think of.

I told the truth. '_Big mistake'_

**"**Your hot**"** I blurted out breathlessly.

**Dang it.**

* * *

A/N: Wellp There's Dr. boobies Chapter. Hope it was okay cause it sure as hell was hard. She's probably a little OOC but it can't be helped lol.

Six comments for chap4?! I can't tell you guys how happy it makes me when you comment! My heart spasms and spews joy! So hear be your early chapter. ;)

I noticed that Shizuka was going to end up alone, cause I plan to pair everyone up. Cause let's be honest. I'm a freaking sucker for sweet shit, and it just didn't seem fair to leave her outta the equation. So boom. and I LOOOVVVEE driving with no shoes on!

"BUUUTTT this will still be a Saya/ Kohta story.

If you want I can do a Tyler Days POV and you can see what he thinks about Ms. Shizuka c: Just tell me what you want haha

Anywho, Next chapter I will dive into my Oc's lives before the whole "dead people walking around eating shit" went down.

Yes well, PLEASE Review .

And have an awesome day!

~Rennie


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

* * *

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .

Summary: Kohta Has finally had enough of saya's never-ending remarks and rude comments . So he Takes his gun and leaves. He's gone for 7 months and he runs into the group again . everyone's surprisingly alive and surprised to see him and how much he's changed .(I don't own HSOD, and am making no money from this)

* * *

To say that I felt fucking stupid after my little " Lets cry like some wimpy bitch" session, would be the understatement of the fucking century.

I felt completely and entirely ridiculous.  
I was honestly considering turning myself into an ostrich, shoving my fuzzy ostrich head in the fucking sand, and never coming out again...Never.

My mind can't even comprehend what the fuck just happened.  
I mean, What in the living hell is wrong with me!  
You know, I'm 92.3% sure that society would agree that crying on the shoulders of a big tittied stranger is just not something your suppose to do!

Especially in a goddamn apocalypse.

Unless you're trying to make like a pirate, and get the booty.  
Then I guess that would be a bit more acceptable.

I still can't come up with a plausible explanation for what the shit just went down.

Heh, here I was thinking shit couldn't possibly get any worse... and then I go off and start crying like a two-year old girl, successfully ruining any chance of respect from my new "buddies".

On the bright side, no one has brought it up yet or asked any questions..  
So maybe we have all decided that ignoring the huge ass elephant chilling on the theoretical sofa in the room, is just the snazziest option in this equation.

Well I for one am glad that this decision has been handled properly... cough.

As of right now I guesstimate that we're about six miles away the house at the moment, and it's dark as fuck outside, meaning that thanks to my second break down I am really fucking late.

Which also meant that my plans for tomorrow are screwed, but then again...They were screwed the moment these fuckers walked in.

I know I'm acting like a real douche about this, but in my defense I am nervous as fuck.  
I don't think ya'll understand what I mean when I say nervous ether...

Picture this:

You have been fuckin solo for almost five months, and you are kinda okay with that, because your old group of so called "friends" has forced you to create a mindset that was simple as it sounded,

"People=Shit"

You finally get use to knowing your alone and you have a way of life that really fits your new social anxiety issue, and by the way things were going, you were about half way to the point of happiness.

Okay... I'll admit that's a stretch. More like content with the loneliness.

Then all of a sudden you decide to go against your "Thou Shall Giveth no Fucks" Law, and save a group of three strangers.  
One of said strangers just happens to be a fucking carbon copy of your dead little sister, whom you have yet to properly grieve over might I add, and then you went and fucking cried like a bitch with in the first hour of knowing them.

Now, take all that bullshit and mix it with the fact that if I wanted to walk down the road unarmed, the chance of me getting my fucking face gnawed off by a fucking freak is in the high ninetys'!

My fucking nerves are nervous right now. I can practically feel my self twitching!  
There was an extremely big disturbance in the force right now!

I'm sweating like a whore in church!

I've got a strange desire to pull my hair out, and scream like a basket case, but of course that shit ain't happening.

I'll be damned if these mother fuckers get to see two break downs in one day.

You know what, I think it's this fucking short bus! I have yet to break down since my stay at the fucking awesome ass fortress of a house, but ass soon as I hop on this metal contraption I start turning into some sorta wuss.

Holy Fucking Shit, what if the kids aren't really mental till the get on the bus?! That would explain everything!

Yeah, that is obviously the reason.

I just need to get home, unload my shit, and stay the fuck away from this thing.  
AND! I am taking the fucking CD's with me.

Yep... Thats all this is...Black Magic Fuckery...

God I need Help.

* * *

Okay, I'm not vain.

But when we got to my place I couldn't help the feeling of badassery that washed over me when I saw there eyes widen in shock.

I mean come on now. You know you'd feel like a fucking million air.

Compared to the shitty broken "houses" in the areas around here, swarming with walking corpses this place was a big ole' slice of heaven.  
But, now I had no fucking idea what to do with these people. Do I just need to leave em here? Or like do I show em around?

I guess in a normal situation the owner of the fuckin establishment usually shows the "guests" aboot so you know, they don't piss their pants looking for the bathroom or something.

So as awkward as it was, I decide too speak up for the first time since my...uh...spazz.

"Um, Well let me get this shit inside and I'll show you around" I said as I walked around the bus to shut and lock the gate.

After I made sure that No one or thing was getting through, I turned to get started only to see the Geoffrey dude layin down his MPi-KM, and big ass hydration pack.

The fuck is this dude doing? Does he like...wanna help?

I guess that's just common curtsy. I save you from becoming an afternoon snack, you help my bring in my fucking coloring books.

I guess it had just been to long since someone offered to help me out...I wasn't sure how to react.

I started toward the bus and just like I thought he followed behind me.

But I just wasn't use to this whole "I'll help you" shit..

So like any natural creature ( just watch animal planet and see) I quickly got defensive about the strange situation that was thrust upon me.

"I got it" I snapped in his general direction.

And to my fucking annoyance the mother fucker seemed completely unaffected by the venom that statement carried. He just crossed his arms, raised a brown arched brow in question.

Well fuck, I guess I've lost my touch.  
I wanted to whip my hair in some imitating act of fury, but to my dismay I ended up looking like I was getting face humped by a fucking invisible force.

Jesus, my hair is a wreck right now. I tried to run my fingers through it but the knots and caked on zombie blood just wasn't having it.

"Whatever. Do what you want man. " I said dejectedly, taking my hair out of the now stick-straight, messy pony-tail.

I was to fucking exhausted to care about whether I received help unloading. After placing my raven hair in a messy bun I then proceeded to pull myself up on the cursed bus, and started picking up boxes and handing them unwillingly to my helper for the evening.

"Where do you want them?" He asked in a tone that carried a sort of submissive air, giving me a feeling that ,like me, He usually takes orders. And to be honest I couldn't really see him as a leader...he seemed like more of a tell me what to do so I can get shit done type of dude.

Which made a butt load of sense seeing as how he appears to be into the military scene. And my stay in american with my drill Sargent of an uncle diffidently opened my eyes to how that shit works..." Do this or fuck you" was pretty much how things went around there.

"Just take them inside and set them in the living room." I said, surprised at how easy and natural it felt to give the command.

The tattooed chick I learned was called Ren picked up the bags they had brought with them and looked at me to give the okay that they could go inside and as well.

I nodded in approval at the silent question, and then silently freaked the fuck out.

THIS IS FUCKING WEIRD MAN.

I ain't a fucking leader! Why the fuck am I calling all the shots?!

Well it is my place...

I just shook my head in confusion and decided to go with the flow. I don't want my head to implode or something.

I watched her walk up to the house, the little girl Rosalie Following close behind still clutching that damn black case that was way to fucking big her tiny frame.

I saw the dude-I mean Geoffrey, damn I gotta get use to that- walk out holding the metal door for the two women like a proper gental fish, and then propping it open with a few of the boxes he already had up there.

What a smart dude...

He then proceeded to hop off the mini porch, and strut the short distance from the house to the bus.  
Picking up another box I handed it to ...Geoffrey.

See! S'not that hard to say it!

Thankfully, The work was time-consuming and allowed me to think. So, as I worked my curiosity ran wild.

I mean, who the hell are these guys?  
Did they know each other before hand?  
It didn't seem likely, They didn't seem like they would be into the same stuff.

He seemed like one of those silent, straight edge types. Completely different from the bubbly personality the other gave off. She seemed to be a real people person.

She also had tattoo's out the wa'zoo. And he seemed to have no visible ink at all.

My mind began to wonder about their past lives, trying to come up with possible scenarios like what kinda job they had, or what kinda school they went to.

But none of the things I came up with seemed to match.

The guy looked like he could be in the army, and he sure as hell could shoot like he was, but some how that didn't feel right.

The chick didn't look like a mommy-house wife type, so I didn't really see her being Rosalie's Mom... Plus there was the fact they looked nothing alike.

Who was that Dee kid?

It was getting really hard to freaking keep myself from just straight up asking, but luckily I did remember a few manners from the previous life and held my tongue.

After we successfully placed the boxes inside the house, I then proceeded to lock the place down just in case. After locking all entrances and covering all windows to make sure no visible light could be seen I showed my new guests to their rooms, Promising a tour in the morning because in all honesty I was fucking ready to hit the hay.

So with sleep in mind I quickly hopped in the shower, forcing myself to get use to the ice-cold water because I just really didn't have time to heat the shit up on the stove, and washed the grime from my body as fast as possible using the new shampoos and shit I received from my zombie slaying adventure.

As soon as my wet head hit the crisp white pillow sleep attacked viciously and I immediately gave in.

This was by far the weirdest day I've had in a fucking while.

* * *

The first few days were... not _AS_ awkward, but certainly no where near comfortable.  
I felt like they were walking on egg shells around me, and I couldn't really blame them to be honest..

I had snapped on em quite a few times, and I feel bad about it.

I really was a straight up ass hat to them, and they weren't as bad as I thought. They were actually kind of ...Rad.

They would always ask if I needed help with anything, and at first I was reluctant, but recently I've been allowing it. And these guys were really helpful!

And I was pretty fucking happy I got all that coloring shit cause Rose got awful bored pretty quickly.  
So she wasn't really a hassle. All she really did was color, and watch movies.

It was actually kind of nice to have someone you could talk to.  
Some one who didn't berate you every time you ate, or said something that wasn't serious.

I had people who wanted to talk to me for once in my life, and I would love to talk back.

I just wish I knew what to say...  
My time away from people certainly closed me up, I guess I didn't realize how little my vocal chords were used before this situation.

I mean, sure I was lonely, but I wasn't crazy. I didn't really feel the need to talk to myself.  
I guess I just sort of worked in silence.

And that's why I normally stuck to chilling with Geoffrey. He really was the silent type, and that complemented my situation pretty awesomely.

That doesn't mean I don't try to hang with Ren and Rose, Because I really do. It's just a bit more difficult. One reason being that every time I talk to Rose, she reminds me more and more of Alice.

Ren on the other hand was ...unique. She could start a conversation under any topic and despite her loss she seemed to bounce back fairly quick.

Or maybe she just dealt with shit like that by acting goofy...  
Ether way, she was spectacular.

And my assumption that she had no issue with showing skin was like spot on.  
Ten bucks says if she could she'd walk around in her birthday suit all the time, she totally would.  
And you know what, I wouldn't mind one bit haha.

"Hey kohta?"

_Speak of the bloody devil._

_"_Yeah Ren?" I replied a little red in the face from being caught with my not so innocent thoughts.  
"Do you care if I like cook tonight?... I just really dig cooking and well... That is one sexy ass kitchen haha." she said rubbing the back of her tan, tattooed neck nervously.

"You can cook?" I said jaw dropping.

Oh my god! This is fucking great!

Real food?!  
I haven't eaten a legit meal in like a billion years!

She laughed a little and nodded sheepishly.

"FUCK YEAH YOU CAN!" I roared in excitement.

"REALLY?! HELL YEAH!" she put her hand up to high-five me, and without thinking I immediately slapped her palm with mine .

My heart flared, and not in the sexual way.  
But in the way you see a really good friend and you have a really good bro hug, to show how awesome you think he/she is.  
I can't believe I just made willing physical contact!

The last time I touched someone who wasn't a slime covered, undead goofball, was when I knocked Takashi the fuck out.

I guess I must have went blank for a second or something, cause I was pulled outta my thoughts by a "-lloooo"

"Hey yo! Earth to Kohta" Ren said in a sing-song voice, trying to get my attention.

_Well fuck._  
"Huh, oh yeah sorry haha. Can you repeat that?" That was embarrassing.

"I said do you wanna help " She said with a sweet genuine smile that didn't necessarily match her appearance.

Oh shit.

"Uh I can't cook." I said hoping that would be enough to get her to drop it.

"So. You could still help me chop shit and all that stuff.. I also ain't to sure where everything is, so I'd need your help any way."

Before I could say anything else she walked into the kitchen with a quick " come on Kohta, I won't bite haha"

I thought it over for a second and came to a conclusion...

"Why the fuck not?"

* * *

A/N: Not the best chap but there is progress here next chapter: dinner.

5+ reviews equal early chapter so keep that in mind and have an awesome day.

~Rennie


	7. Chapter 7

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .  
Summary: Kohta Has finally had enough of saya's never-ending remarks and rude comments . So he Takes his gun and leaves. He's gone for 7 months and he runs into the group again . everyone's surprisingly alive and surprised to see him and how much he's changed .(I don't own HSOD, and am making no money from this)

* * *

"Wash your hands, ya nasty!" She said smacking my big hands away from the fresh looking veggies with her much smaller ones harshly.  
With a hand on her hip she pointed to the shiny stainless steel sink in a sassy manner that reminded me of a stern granny or something.

I flinched at the contact, but faked a smiled none the less and complied with the demand.

"Yes master, right away" I chuckled, throwing my hands in the air, palms forward and shuffling my ass in false desperation towards that area of the kitchen.

She laughed as Irolled up my sleeves turned on the faucet, dumping a little bit of the blue Dawn dish soap in my palm.  
She tilted her head back a little, snatching a blue checkered dish towel with a quick movement.  
She put a put a tan hand on her wide leather-covered hip and smirked a smirk that could only mean trouble .

"Faster slave" she said, voice laced with a fake Russian accent, winding up the dish cloth and whipping it in my direction a few times. It never made contact but the effect was the same none the less.

I knew it was a joke.  
and I wanted to laugh, or something like that.  
But you know what. Lets see you stand next to the definition of sex, on leather clad legs trying to smack your booty ...WITH A SEXY FOREIGN ACCENT, and laugh.  
Yeah... It's just not possible.

I blushed a scarlet red and averted my eyes, deciding that the floors were looking quite dazzling today and that totally deserve to be checked out ...what a sexy tile pattern!  
I tried to follow the veins running through the expensive looking stone but that shit was just not happening.  
Way to many freaking lines.  
I was knocked out of my thoughts by a question from the tempting ink covered minx in front of me.

She stood there fidgeting, one ink clad arm behind her back the other playing with a button on her denim biker themed vest cutely.  
She tucked a piece of raven hair behind her gauged ear, and grinned a grin that could only mean trouble.

She looked like a kid that really wanted in the cookie jar, and it was probably he cutest thing I had ever seen.

How is that even possible?  
One would think Gauges and tattoos would be intimidating, right?  
Nope. She is cuter than a kitten on crack ... you know what I don't have to make sense! These are my thoughts.

She tip toed a little closer and said "Heyyy Kooohtta". Blinking her thick eyelashes in what I assume was an attempt to look cute...that was working very well might I add.

" Where be your CD's?" she asked taking her hidden arm out from behind her back, holding up an old school CD player connected to a little, palm-sized, lime green speaker in my face.

I prayed to the fucking gods of good music that this chick wasn't some sorta Hipster who listened to the shitty ass modern music the world spit out before it crashed.  
Ya know what , Ten bucks says the reason this shit went down is because some poor innocent soul finally got so fed up with hearing "You a stupid hoe" come on the radio, they went fucking loco coco, and decided to eat their fucking neighbor.

That is so possible is not even funny.

"Uh, I left them on the top shelf in the living room, next to the TV. Buttt you do know... that I don't... listen to the Justin Bever shit right?" I said seriously.  
If she says she digs that little bitch our friend ship is gone! GONE I tell you!

Her eye twitched, red lips curling in disgust and for a second there I thought all was lost...but then she flashed me a sadistic grin and said,  
"Good, cause I've always wanted to rip that little shits vocal chords out and shove them right up his scrawny ass"

Upon hearing these magical words, my face twisted up into a grin, my eyes watered in pure happiness, and my heart wanted to consume this chick with love.  
WHAT A COOL ASS PERSON!  
Why can't there be more big tittied bitches like this?  
I'd punch a nun to have met her before this shit happened.

Well...I'd probably punch a nun just to say I've punched a nun.

But still. . .

I watched her skip toward the living room and disappear behind a cream-colored wall in order to retrieve the small CD filled case.  
In situations like this I really wish I had Takashi's looks, or at the very least his confidence. I have to admit, he was quite the panty dropper... Even if he is a punk ass pretty boy bitch.

I'm not going to try to lie to you guys. We all know I'm a fucking loser.  
I've never tried to hit on girl in my whole life. And to be honest, I always thought my first "sweet talk sally" scene would be with some really desperate, fat whore...with an ugly name... like Marla...or oh good god no! Fucking Helga!

I shivered at the horrifying thought.

Pft, The point is Ren is not fat, or a whore as far as I know, and she most diffidently doesn't go by the name Helga.  
Therefore it would seem completely inappropriate for me to change fate like that!  
Its not like I'm scared or anything... It's just that...

I am destined to get it on with a hulk looking hoe and I will not betray poor Helga like that!.. That would be indecent.

So yeah!

"You know, I might have to kill you"

I jumped three feet in the air, eyes snapping up to meet amused baby blues. My inner ninja calmed when I realized it was just her. I turned and frowned slightly. Holy fucking shit, when did she get back! I inserted my eyeballs back into my skull. Cause ya know, eye balls are gross when there just hanging around.

"For why?" I questioned worry laced in my confused tone.  
What if she'd a mind reader?  
What if she knows I think she's awesome?

"For why? hahaha dude ghetto much ?" she giggled.

Well that was rude. I don't think I've ever heard that insult before. In high-school there weren't very many creative kids mixed in with the ass hats that thrived there. I normally got the 'nerd, faggot, dork, dweeb, etc'.  
I must applaud her.  
Brownie points for creativity bitch!

I flipped her the bird and stuck my tongue out.  
Childish?  
pshhh Naw!

"Hey now sir ! Don't threaten me with a good time!" She said trying to stop her laughter.

Did she just...? My face went bright red for the millionth time this evening.

OH MY GOD.  
I think she just insinuated that it would be a good time if... sexual.. things happened.

SHE flirted with ME!  
What in the actual Fuck?!  
If the world wasn't fucked, I would assume it was ending.

Judging by the fact that my jaw was on the ground, the surprise carved into my face was plain as day to see, but she didn't seem to mind it.  
Actually she seemed to find it even more hilarious.  
But don't worry guys, I eventually got my jaw back to normal.

"You! had a fucking "Alice In Chains" CD this whole time, and you didn't tell me!" She said sternly.  
_ By the beard of Zeus!This women is perfection._

"You dig AIC?" I said, jaw falling back to it's position on the hard tile floor.  
_AHH! Fuck all kinds of duck!_

"Uh duh! Dude check out my back piece" She said excitedly, taking off her faded blue jean vest, reviling more of the seemingly endless tattoos and leaving her in a charcoal-grey bikini top, barely covering her massive chest.  
She flipped her waist length locks over the left side of her neck, and gestured for me to give her a little "glancy-poo".

Now in a situation involving this much uncovered skin, I would usually get a heavy nose bleed...maybe pass the fuck out.  
But thankfully, I was way to distracted by the beautiful ass art work carved into her bronze colored skin.

The image covered her whole back and dipped in to her black leather pants.

It almost looked like it was carved into her skin. Well I guess it was technically, but the shading and detail made it appear that way. And to my surprise and immediate pleasure there was indeed the band logo in bright ink in the center of her shoulder blades. It was about the size of a basketball and looked like an exact replica of the image you would see on a Alice in chains cover. The three capital letters AIC inside of a think lined Sun, ink spilling from one side the drops running down the length of her back, stopping a little above the pierced dimples in her lower back.

There were individual little triangles between each ray.  
Above the image the words '**_If I can't be my own_**' were written in beautiful, loopy cursive, followed by '**_I'd feel better dead_**' below the image in the same font. The term dead was written like something you would see on a horror film advertisement.

Any real A.I.C fan would know the saying permanently placed upon her back. They were lyrics from the song 'NutShell', my favorite song.

"Holy shit dude" I said breathlessly "That's amazing"

"Pretty sick, right?" She said excitement clear in her voice.

I hadn't even noticed I moved until my large palm was an inch away from the smooth skin of her back. I jerked my hand back like I'd been bit and coughed to cover up the gasp that left my plump lips.

"Yep that's pretty rad" I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.  
_Holy shit sickle I almost touched her!_

We stood there for a second not sure what to say. I was considering the idea of running, but then I heard the tired sigh of a child .

Rose stumbled into the kitchen, dragging an amused Geoffrey behind her.

"Hey Renren... I'm hun-gy" She said yawning, rubbing her sleep filled eyes with her free hand.  
Her chocolate colored pigtails were lopsided and falling down, so I assume she was asleep a minute ago.

My heart melted like butter in a microwave. My heart grew three sizes from the cuteness that radiated into my soul from witnessing that.  
I was so caught up in my internal melting that I missed the rest of the conversation.  
I saw the silent cowboy looking mother trucker get pulled back into the room they came from, Rose pulling him with all her might.

"Okay Man, I need you to brown this meat, ight?" She said with a smile, handing me a small package of hamburger.

My mouth watered immediately.  
Meat?  
Meat!?  
MEAT!

Thank the good lord, sweet baby Jesus!  
FUCK MOTHERING MEAT MAN!  
Where did she get that shit! I was fucking positive there was like no meat in that fucking store.

* * *

As I cooked my thoughts took control and I hadn't even noticed when they had taken a turn for the worst.

Ya know, I think most people would hate life in an apocalypse. I think most would give anything to go back and live their normal, dull routines.  
And don't get me wrong I wish for the same things... most of the time.

Is that kinda fucked up?  
I mean when did I start enjoying this shit...

I mean if the world went back to normal that'd be all fine and dandy, but where would that leave me?  
Is it so wrong? To be able to smile through all this, because your life before sucked so much?

I don't know how I feel about going back to the whole high-school scene, just so I can be the hated punching bag for all the juiced up jocks or the class joke to all the "cool" kids .

Not that my old group acted like they needed me, but at least they left me alone for the most part. Besides Saya's little hate party she insisted on throwing for me every fucking day, I was usually not fucked with all the often.

I can actually recall one time when Takashi stood up for me!  
It was when the dumbass bitch from the Takagi Mansion tried to swipe my guns.

I grimaced in disgust at the memory, recalling my blubbering face and snotty nose.  
I was so fucking weak back then man.  
No wonder they had no respect for me.  
I don't think I would ether.

But none of that mattered now, everything's changed.  
The kids who ruined my life got what they deserved.

To be eaten alive, to be a zombie.

In a way it was kinda fitting, because that's how I've always felt. Everyday entering ,my own personal hell. They would eat me alive with their insults. They would kill me with their shoves and bumps. The whispers of 'freak' or 'looser' as they knocked me on my ass.  
They made me feel like a zombie.

Everyday man.  
A zombie to the system.  
Teachers didn't say nothing.  
No one did.  
Because I wasn't popular, I wasn't a star on their sports team.

I was just that weird fat kid, who was way to smart, and had a strange obsession with guns.  
I shook my head at the direction my thoughts were going.

Damn, When did this turn into a pity party man? All that's over and done with, and this is your life now.

So what if life has fucked you so hard, your morals and sense of right and wrong have been so screwed around where you now find killing zombies something to look forward to in life!  
haha that's soooo messed up dude.

I directed my thoughts to something else, disliking the darkness I started to feel settle over me.  
It was no surprise that my thoughts drifted to my new group.

Wait, hold the hell on a sec. "MY" group?  
Since when do I think of anything as mine?  
I'm not a leader man. . . Right?

I ain't got the balls to do something like that. To lead a group of people, To have that responsibility!  
Were we even A group?  
I don't even know these cats man.

That still don't explain why I feel like I've known them forever...  
But then again I've also just admitted that I like living in a zombie apocalypse.

Maybe my feelings should just sit down and shut the fuck up.

"Hey Kohta , I think that meats good yo, its starting to smoke." I heard Ren say.

I glanced down and to my surprise the meat was indeed getting a little scorched.

"OH SHIT!" I said, turning the dial to off and taking the frying pan off the stove eye.

Damn dude, I've got to get my thoughts under control before I burn the damn house down!  
Whats up with me lately?

I looked back at Ren to see her opening up a jar of spaghetti sauce she got out of the microwave dumping it into the meat and stirring it up with a wooden spoon . On the table there was plate with a butt load of bread sticks and a bowl of mixed salad in the center.  
I also noticed that there were four plates decked with forks and spoons and cups around them.

I felt a wave of calm mixed with a dash of happiness at the sight. I wasn't alone anymore...and it felt awesome.

"GUYS COME EAT! ROSE! GEOFFREY! LETS GO!" Ren yelled causing me to wince, that bitch certainly has a loudness to her.

...but I kinda liked it.

* * *

A/N: Okay dokay So i'm a little late, my bad . So now he's starting to get close to these guys. Next chapter involves the dinner finding out how the trio came together and the next chapter also focus' a little more om bonding between Geoffrey and Kohta. I wanted this to be one of those long chaps but when I typed it I decided to split it up. So 6+ reviews equals the early chapter. if not well I guess I can wait to post till Sunday, but it might kill me :) So just review man.


	8. Chapter 8

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .

Summary: Kohta Has finally had enough of saya's never-ending remarks and rude comments . So he Takes his gun and leaves. He's gone for 7 months and he runs into the group again . everyone's surprisingly alive and surprised to see him and how much he's changed .(I don't own HSOD, and am making no money from this)

* * *

Rose was the first to appear.  
She ran down the winding, dark wood staircase at a break neck speed, taking two steps at a time. She had her little dress pulled up a little so the offending garment wouldn't hinder her mission. The look on her round, chubby face was one that read desperation, hunger.

Her chocolate-colored locks had been re-done, now pulled into two tight pigtails on each side of her tiny head.  
Upon entering the kitchen her face immediately brightened and she let out a childish squeal of delight at the large amount of food currently taking residence on my table.

By the look in her bright, doe-like orbs its safe to say; it wont be there for long.

The sight made me smile. Sure I admit I like to blow the knickers of a freak every once in a while, but this childlike innocence's makes my heart glow. When you see a kid whose so blissfully unaware of the life or death situation outside these cream-colored walls, it makes you wanna keep it like that; no matter what it costs.

All I wanna do is make sure this little girl never has to worry about loosing her life, and this want scares the living hell out of me. The last time I allowed this feeling to grow in my chest I soon lost the most important person in my life.

You can see why I want to push her away, right?  
You can understand?

I would never intentionally be mean to the sweet heart currently racing her shadow to the table, but I just don't know if I have it in me to allow myself to get hurt like that again.

"Aye, wash ya hands butthead!" Ren said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts, and child don't tell me you don't wanna eat! Cause you've been whining about being hungry all day. I can promise you this; you won't get a nibble if your hands aren't washed in the next ten seconds. " Ren said in a commanding tone that clearly called for no non-sense.

Rose stuck her tongue out childishly, but went and did as she was told. I chuckled a bit, eyes brightening against my will at the little skit they just pulled.

"Wheres G at?" I asked to no one in particular.  
"Oh he's probably getting dressed or something." Ren said non-nonchalantly.  
I raised an ebony brow in question at this statement, silently requesting an explanation.

Why is he getting dressed up for dinner? Its not like we're going out or something.

"Well G is a little old fashion in that department. He likes the whole everyone dresses in their Sunday best for dinner concept." Ren explained tucking a piece of raven colored hair behind her gauged ear.

"Yeah, koka! Leme tell you" Rose said excitedly taking a breath before continuing; "My Ge-free is supa fancy!"

My heart flipped and the words 'AWWWWWEEE' flooded through my brain as she attacked with a tidal wave of cuteness. She grabbed my hand with her tiny ones and pulled me to the table with her.

"Here Koka, you can sit wif me!" She said laughing adorably .

She dragged me over to the large dark wood table and sat down in front of a table mat that almost matched all the others. Instead of a shiny black glass plate, metal fork, and big clear drinking glass ; rose had a plastic buzz light year one, a pink plastic spork, and a yellow Dora The Explora sippy cup.

She pointed a tiny finger; decked with messy pink painted nails at the chair to the right of her.  
"Koka, sit here." she demanded like we had known each other for years and were the closest of friends.

I smiled and humored the little diva .  
After I sat I noticed a strand of my black wavy locks had fallen down and annoyingly enough, was just chillen in my damn eyes.

I glared at the offending strand like it was the cause of cancer and tucked it firmly behind my ear roughly. Sometimes I really consider cutting it all off...but then I remember I have the curly angelic locks of Chris Cornell and decide against it. Hair like this only comes once in a blue moon, what kinda person would I be to chop it off?

I would be an asshole.

I shook my head realizing that once again I was be weird, sitting in silence talking to myself internally.  
I sighed in aggravation.

_Why is this so hard?_

It can't be that difficult to be normal. Normal people are normal. Why can't I be?

I gotta start talking man.  
It looks like I'm going to be stuck with these fuckers anyway.  
Why not get to know them a little bit? I mean I wanted a gun buddy and Geoffrey seems like my best option at this point.  
Maybe I can bring up his MPi-KM at dinner?  
That gun was fucking fantastic.

I'm more of a SR-25/AR-10 hybrid guy but I'll take what ever I can get. Gun buddies are so rare, i've also been dying to ask about that badass vest he was sporting on the day we met.

Where the hell does he get this shit ? Maybe he really was a soldier or something.  
All I know is that I'm quite.  
He's quite.  
I like guns.  
He's got guns.  
Perfect friends right there.  
BOOM.

"Hey G Diddy " Ren said cheesing like a motherfucker.

I looked over at Geoffrey and my eyes widened before I could stop them.  
_'Well don't you clean up nice and pretty.'_

Not gonna lie, I'm a little jelly of G's looks too.  
When I said this mother fucker makes a dandy ass stunt double for Clint Eastwood, I wasn't trying to be funny.  
He's just got that face, ya know? That thick jaw line, and the tan skin.  
Not to mention he's built like a fucker.  
His hairs starting to grow back from the buzz cut he had; giving away his hair color as a warm chocolate-brown color.  
Haha! He's even squinting right now, due to the pet name Ren called him.

This dude screams Silent Cowboy who is usually pissed.  
Not that I've ever seen him angry, shit now that I think about it; He is always so fucking calm.

"Koka! Why are you quite? Stop doing that" Rose said leaning in towards my face grabbing my cheeks and pulling.

My eyebrows scrunched together in a painful grimace, and I squeaked in alarm. Not exactly sure what to do.  
In a situation where something was attacking my face I would usually pull out my Snubnose revolver and pop a cap in dudes ass, but for some odd reason I can't seem to see how that decision can end well in this situation.

So I just whimpered and tried my darnedest to remove her as gently as possible.

"Rose for real please stop!" I said; the request muffled by her tiny hands.  
Who knew a kid could have the grip of a damn iron fist?

"Will you stop being quite?!" she said pinching harder.  
" AHH! Yeah man dear god. REN!" I cried in despair.

Rose released my face before Ren had time to turn around, and sat down giggling like she didn't just try to rip the skin from my facial profile with her bare hands.

Fucking Satan child !

"Whats wrong Kotah?" Ren asked in a concerned tone.

My heart fluttered and I mentally punched myself for it.  
No feelings Kohta! NO!

"Oh nothing" I said through clenched teeth, glaring at the little devil beside me.

"Oh okay well the spaghetti's done, and G's done primping so lets eat, yeah?" she replied bring a big pot filled to the brim with pale golden-colored noodles covered in red, meat filled sauce.

My mouth watered at the sight. That shit smells amazing !

"I wasn't primping Miss Ren, I just didn't wanna smell like sweat. I've been outside all day" Geoffrey stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
Ren snorted, and crossed her tattooed arms.

"Yeah right. Geoffrey I love you with all of my heart, but you spend more time getting ready than I do."

"That's not saying much, With all do respect; I don't think I've seen a less girly female in my whole life" Geoffrey answered honesty written into his words.

Rens mouth popped open and for a second I thought they might have a fight. I couldn't really blame her, every girl I grew up with would have been livid at the statement. Even though I doubt he was trying to be hurtful. They woulda read into it and thought he was being mean. I winced getting ready for an explosion...  
But it never came.  
She just laughed.

"HAhahah! True that! I don't see the damn point in all that girly shit!" she saying breathing heavy; trying to take control of her laughter.

She slung her tattooed arm around his broad shoulders; hugging his from the side, kissing his cheek sweetly.

I smiled at the comfortable atmosphere. Everyone seemed so familiar with each other, and I wanted to be apart of that so bad.  
I was stupid to think I had to put up a cold front with these guys. I guess I was just too worried about how to act in front people to see that they wouldn't judge me. I know I haven't known them for that long, but I can see a lot of good coming out of this situation.

"Anywho, lets eat before my little Rose withers away" Geoffrey said rubbing her chocolate locks affectionately.

Geoffrey carefully sat down in the seat in front of me, Ren plopping down in the one next to him sloppily.

"Are yall' religious or anything?" I asked, not wanting to be rude by diving into the feast if they wanted to say grace or something.

"Not really, or well at least not THAT religious" Ren replied.

That's good. It would have sucked to have to pray to a god I no longer believe in.

I mean, I don't mind religious people. I have no beef what-so-ever, but I do have a very strict saying when it comes to their worship.

It go's like this:

I think of religion as Penis.  
Its okay to have one.  
Its okay to be proud of it.  
But please don't go waving it around in public.  
And for the love of god DO NOT try to shove it down a kids throat.

Because if you try I'm just going to tell you off, and maybe punch you in the fucking face .

So I guess you can see why I'm happy that they follow along with my saying.

"Alright soo lets dig in!" Ren said digging up a ladle full of spaghetti and slabbing it in to Roses plastic plate.

I got my own and began munching happily in an almost peaceful silence. The only noise came from rose's childish giggling as she made faces in her noodles.

So far I had tried Four times throughout the meal to start a conversation. Trying to work up the nerve to speak, but every time I went to open my mouth my mind went blank.  
I honestly couldn't figure out what to say! I had this whole thing planned out, but my anxiety was fucking with me hard.

I mentally groaned when my napkin fell off the glossy surface of the dark table, and on to the hardwood floors of the dining room. I let out a sigh as I leaned over the edge of the chair to retrieve it, and that's when I saw it.

THE ANKLE FOR HIS REVOLVER!

My planned conversation came rushing back to me. I wanted a gun buddy! and I'm almost positive he knows guns therefore he shall be that gun buddy. I cleared my throat trying to grow the balls to speak.

They both looked up from their meals and at me expectantly. I swallowed my nerves like bad cough medicine and spoke without missing a beat.

"Uh.. G-Geoffrey.. I was just thinking back, and I..." I stuttered out.  
'_damn how to word this!'  
"I _was wondering ... isn't the gun you had at the super store a MPi-KM?" I rushed out as quickly as possible.

It seemed he still caught what I said because his eyes lit up.

"Yes it is! It's fixed stock, pebble polymer furniture, East German origin. Do you know guns Mr. Kohta?" he said excitement clear in his voice.

"Hell yeah I do!" I said equally thrilled.

This looks like the start of a beautiful, gun-filled friendship.

* * *

That night I had found out so much about these guys.

After I got that first question out. The words just flowed from my mouth! It was like I was a friendly people person or something.

Turns out Geoffrey Kuribayashi Dees and I have a lot more in common than I thought.

Not only did we both have a mutual love for gunnery. We also learned everything we knew from our bat shit crazy Uncles.  
Of course my uncle really was batshit crazy. His uncle just happen to be USMC Gunnery Sergeant.

Hell we had so much in common, even our favorite books were the same. I had two copies upstairs in the library that I read at least once a month.

_The Art of War,_ by Sun Tzu.  
A fabulous novel!

Before all this end of the world non-sense Geoffrey was just 18, a senior at an american high-school in Phoenix, Arizona; some state in America.

I fond out that his mother was a young Japanese women who had met his american father while he was traveling as an army officer.  
He told me about how he grew up like most america kids, but the only difference was that he had an utter obsession with guns and military history.

He told me how people were always scared of him in high-school due to his quite nature and that he was for the most part a B grade student, and how he had always held a perfect score in history. Apparently he is well-versed in military history, and can quote numerous military leaders. He loves and Understands 'strategy and tactics' well, but admits that his social skills are to sucky for him to be an effective leader, because of his mother raising him with pacifism  
I learned that he resents his mother for that and that he dislikes his father for not being around enough.

To make up for his father's absence he had his Marine Corps uncle.  
He taught him how to shoot, making him an expert marksman and trained in basic infantry tactics and field-craft.  
That's actually how he ended up in Japan.  
He held his uncle in such high regard, that he planned to enlist in the Marine Corps.  
To help in this he became a foreign exchange student in Japan for a semester to gain some experience in traveling abroad for his future career.

That's actually how he met Ren.  
Turns out Ren is 21 and has been a local tattoo artist in Japan since she turned 18.  
She told me about how she apprenticed illegally from the age 13 till 18.  
When I asked who the fuck would teach someone so young, she explained that she had grown up around ink her whole life.

That Her mother was a big fan of tattoos and her uncle was a tattooist.  
How she had begged to be taught ever since she was old enough to speak.

While other girls wanted barbies, and to grow up to be princess's; She longed for a tattoo gun and to be the greatest tattooist in the world.  
At first her uncle had shot the idea down immediately.  
There were very few women who had tattoos back then let alone a desire to give them. He was prepared to say no every time she asked. That was until he noticed her amazing ability to draw when she was 11.

He started to warm up to the idea but decided to wait a few years to ask if she wanted to apprentice.

He was originally going to wait till she turned 15 to ask, but when she was 13 she won an art contest at school for an amazing portrait of Rob Zombie. And that's he knew it was her time . With the ability to draw like at her age he didn't think he should let her talent go to waste.

Ren told me about how everyone said " Her talent was raw and completely natural, and that she was thrilled when her uncle allowed her to fold the paper towels or scrub the tubes at the shop".

She told me how Dee the boy who was killed at the super store was her apprentice and that Rose was his foster-sister who hung around the shop sometimes.

Apparently Geoffrey had decided on the plane he wanted a tattoo of the 'USMC Globe and Anchor' on his right forearm to show his seriousness about joining the Marines.  
SO as soon as he landed he walked into the first tattoo shop he saw.  
And there he met Ren.

She had just put the stencil on and set up her machine when her uncle came stumbling in with a bite mark on his neck screaming for us to run.

They just stuck together from there, The four of them against the world . They were doing good till Dee was taken down .

It made my heart clench every time I saw her wince when his name was said.  
But there was nothing I could do to help her loss, because I have yet to recover from my own.

With all these feelings and sudden changes in my life I'm starting to go crazy. I'm not use to this, I was so alone and now I'm surrounded.  
But I'm happy about it . I know its probably lame but... you know those shows where the smiling father walks in and says 'honey, I'm home', and then his family greets him with love and shit?  
I've always dreamed of having a family like that. I've always dreamed of having someone to say 'Welcome home" to me.

I guess what I'm saying is that I ... feel like this could be like that.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys . Holy crap thank you for the reviews! I'm so freaking ecstatic. I'm bouncing off the walls.

This chapter was to fill in the OC's lives and give them some detail. Someone mention that I have a lot of inner dialog and I would like to apologize for that. I thought I should explain why that is. I didn't want kohta to jump into the interacting phase to quickly. His past with the bullying and the old group have made him have a harder time approaching people. Not to mention he's been alone so he's been mentally talking to himself for the most of his solo adventure so he's going to have to build up the ability to be comfortable around people again. He's working on it though :) So just be patient 6+ reviews equal early chapter and I love you all! Have an awesome day dudes and dudettes!

Rennie


	9. Chapter 9

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .

Summary: Kohta Has finally had enough of saya's never-ending remarks and rude comments . So he Takes his gun and leaves. He's gone for 7 months and he runs into the group again . everyone's surprisingly alive and surprised to see him and how much he's changed .(I don't own HSOD, and am making no money from this)

* * *

~time skip of 2 months~

* * *

When I think back to the day I met the guys, I can honestly say I thought the worst.

I was so sure they would ruin everything I worked so hard to build. All I could picture was heartless people watching me do everything and then berating me for my flaws;kicking me when I was down.  
All I could picture is a retake of my years in my old group.

But I don't think I could have been more wrong...  
After that dinner; Geoffrey and I had become fast friends.  
We had a connection that thrived through are daily schedules.  
Almost every task on our lists involved the assistance of the other.  
Everyday we would get shit done. We taught each other things, perfecting each others shooting techniques. We basically just did things bro's would do together in an apocalypse .

Ren trained with me, showing me what years of hard work and classes of various fighting styles can do. My hand to hand combat skills have improved immensely.  
Ren has been great help physically,but I think she helped me most mentally.

Ren is the best therapist you can ask for. She listened, never judged. She asked calmly, never demanding an answer. She helped me get over my past.  
Over Alice and Saya...  
She helped me move on from Alice's death, and she helped me discover my feelings for Saya.  
She cleared a path of success for me, and I love Ren for that.

I have accepted the things I've lost. I've realized my flaws, and faults.  
I've come to terms with the things I can't change...  
but I also realized what I've gained. I know nothing could ever replace Alice, but even Rose made it better.  
Her innocence kept my darkness balanced, just like Alice did.

Ren and I both agreed that we could never be together, despite the awkward moments of pure want we both ignored. It would be bad for the group if we got one fight could ruin all the recovery we've all made.

But we were okay with that. She isn't one of those needy girls who couldn't see past their own desires. We both know the group comes first.

Everything was going well...Until This of course.

* * *

I woke up that day, popping my spine to relive the pressure it was under. I yawned as I stumbled into the on-suite bathroom, doing daily things like brushing the rat nests out of my messy raven locks, and scrubbing my teeth till they sparkled a pearly white color.

After I had efficiently woken myself up, I went down stairs to meet up with Geoffrey for breakfast before we headed out for the day.

He was already down there, as always; nibbling on an ruby-red apple.  
_'Why is he always up before me?'_  
He's gotta get up at the ass crack of dawn or something of the sort, because I don't sleep in all that often.

I wasn't sure what time it was anymore, things like time had become unimportant in this new world. Plus it was just difficult to keep up with now-a-days.

He tossed an apple to me and bit into his again, a bit more viciously this time. Now hurrying to get done so we can get to work. I tossed the apple back in to the light-brown, hand-woven basket, not interested in food just yet.

I had a bad feeling.

I couldn't shake it ether, as I strapped up the M1911 Geoffrey let me borrow and I snatched up my Mossberg 464, assembling the custom threaded barrel with a suppressor on the end as I walked toward the front door.

Geoffrey followed closely behind placing various weapons in his vest and adjusting his M1A loaded.

Something was off.

I double checked my surroundings, expecting a freak to pop out some where and lunge at me in desperation.  
When nothing out of the norm happened I then slowly proceeded down the set of three steep, wooden steps that lead off of the small concrete porch.

"Geoffrey, you check the back gate; see if there's any thing breaking or getting weak. I'll check up here, then we'll head out and check the path, sound good?" I asked, making sure we were on the same page. He seemed to pick up on the high level of anxiety I was dishing out.

"Sounds good, Boss" He replied with a small smile and a quick thumbs up.

I shook my head at the title and sighed in defeat.  
_'Why do I gotta be the boss in_ this?'

The groups taken to calling me Boss, despite the fact I've made it clear I have no interest in being called such. They just can't seem to get that through their thick skulls. I shrugged and pushed the thoughts aside, making my way over to the iron gates. I placed my gun on the ground beside me, and pressed both palms on said gate, pushing with all my might. I let out a breath of relief when the gate didn't shift a bit. I repeated this process till I met Geoffrey on the side of the house doing the same thing.

"Hows the back gate?" I asked rubbing my palms to relive the ache all the pushing caused.

"Mostly good, the left sides getting a little weak, but nothing a little work can't fix. " He said wiping some sweat off his brow with the back of a tan hand.

" The front okay?" He asked.

"Fronts Perfect, didn't even move a little when I pushed as hard as I could." I said with a grin.

That was actually very good, seeing as how I bench press 300. It's safe to say some undead ditz won't be breaking that shit down anytime soon. I don't care if we're bathing in blood .

"Well that's good, Ready to hunt for some freaks darlin?" He said wiggling his arched brows suggestively.

"Oh you know it baby' I winked, punching his broad shoulders.

He groaned and rubbed the spot my fist made contact with. I laughed at the sight and motion for him to follow me.

"Kohta, Why you gotta be so mean! I honestly don't know why I stay with your abusive behind!" He said placing his hand over his eyes, pretending to cry over dramatically.

"Um Because your madly in love with me, and we have 12 wonderful kids together obviously." I said as we reached the gate, chuckling at the thought.

"Heck Naw Boss man. There is no way in hell I'd have that many munchkins. And I'll have you know I never really loved you" he said with a cheeky smile, showing his straight, white chompers.  
I groaned at the name, punching his shoulder again.

"Ahh! god dang it Kohta! Not in the same spot you buttwipe!" He swatted at me, pouting like a kicked puppy.

"Well quit calling me that and I wont have reason to!" I said with a glare, successfully shutting him up.  
"Quit your whining and help me with this gate!" I commanded.

I unlocked the chains holding the gate in an unreachable fortress and pocketed the lock leaving a spare next to it on the ground for Ren, just in case we never made it back. After unbinding the thick metal links I lifted them out-of-the-way, allowing Geoffrey through the narrow passage. I stepped out next; closing it tightly, but leaving it unlocked so we could enter afterwards.

Walking away from the safe house, talking was no longer an option. We had to focus on our surroundings or risk the chance of making a mistake, and getting turned into a late breakfast for a lurking freak.

The further out we ventured the worse the feeling got. It was getting harder to appear calm, the look of worry trying to fight its way onto my features.

"Kohta" Geoffrey whispered, pointing to a barely noticeable mass of twitching flesh, running into a tree repeatedly about 12 feet away from where we stood. I squinted trying to see if it was really alone.

Seeing that it was indeed the only one in sight, I aimed my gun at its rotting head. Just as I was about to pull the trigger and blow its profile all over the ground, A familiar scream echoed.

It was about a mile away from the sound, and thankfully in the opposite direction of the house.

The creäture heard the commotion and limped toward it with a passion, clearly starving. Geoffrey aimed his M1A at the struggling corpse, hoping to end its miserable life; but I held my hand up silently telling him to stop. I wanted to see if the one who made that scream was okay.

I motioned him to follow me by twitching two fingers back and forth. We walk silently beside one another, following after the freak. I noted with a frown, that the once sluggishly slow movements they had once made were now building up speed, almost at a decent fast walk. The zombie looked about 45, his skin ripped from the top of his balding head to the underside of his jaw. His clothes were torn up, covered in blood and a forest green puss, spewing out of the infected bites littering his too thin frame.

I was so focused on studying the thing I hadn't noticed that Geoffrey had stop walking. I looked back at him and the look on his face made my worry skyrocket. He pointed a shaking hand to the area behind me.

And that's when I finally saw it.

There was at least 60+ flesh-eating fuckers, and they were clawing at the side of a huge, purple RV.

I heard the scream again, followed yelling from others.

_How many people were in there?_

I couldn't see anyone inside but shouting was undeniable. These people needed help or they would without a doubt get tore apart.  
I looked at Geoffrey to see him already squatting low in the brush attaching a YHM Phantom 7.62 Sound Suppressor onto his M1A. I crouched next to him aiming at the sea of undead, surrounding the distressed victims. We shot from a spot about 10 feet away, giving us just enough distance to be able to run the fuck away if needed.

One by one the freaks dropped to the ground as the shots went right through their skulls, the force from the impact causing the blood cover the purple vehicle in a thick coat of blood.

As the numbers decreased so did the terrified screams. There were about seven left from what I could see, and I was running out of ammo at this point . Apparently so was Geoffrey, because he reached into his vest, pulling out his KA-BAR. He looked at me silently asking for permission to go stab shit.

Wit out thinking I nodded, and just as we started creeping towards the scene. The Purple door slammed open and a raven haired beauty came flying out of said opening; waving a sword around with the skill of a well-trained warrior. The sword was old school Japanese style and it cut the freaked down in seconds.  
She landed in a animalistic crouch as the last one fell to its knees, bloody forehead split in two.

Geoffrey looked love struck, and I was just curious who the hell this perfect stranger was.

Had I seen her before?  
She looked awful familiar.

Just as those thoughts crossed my mind she looked me straight in the eyes.  
Her eyes widened in shock, and I heard the confused shout of "Kohta?!" leave her full pink lips.

My heart stopped .

Saeko.

_This can't be happening to me._

I didn't know what to do, so I did the most reasonable thing I could come up with: I ran.  
I grabbed Geoffrey's hand tugging him in the direction of the safe house. He went to ask what the fuck I was doing, but he took one look at the expression of pure anguish on my face, and decided to ask later.

He ran with me as fast as he could, looking back to see a group of people standing outside of the RV all screaming for us to wait.

We were back home in record time, and I think it's safe to say...

**_Usain Bolt_ **couldn't have touched my ass that day.

* * *

A/N: Short as fuck . I'm sorry but this is just how it came out, and I didn't wanna over do it so ...there's a little cliffy for you guys :) next chapter shall be a DR. Boobs POV and boom. There ya go. 6+ reviews = early chapter and a extremely happy writer .

Have a awesome day guys

~Rennie


	10. Chapter 10

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .  
Summary: Kohta Has finally had enough of saya's never-ending remarks and rude comments . So he Takes his gun and leaves. He's gone for 7 months and he runs into the group again . everyone's surprisingly alive and surprised to see him and how much he's changed . (I don't own HSOD, and am making no money from this)

* * *

*Note that this is**_ Dr. Boobs' POV_**

* * *

Tears welled up in my sky-blue eyes, streaming down my face as I sobbed.

They're all around us now.  
I can literally feel the thick, infection-filled, nails breaking as they clawed at the thin metal door; Flinging their battered, undead bodies around in an attempt at getting inside.

It wouldn't be long now. Sooner or later they're gonna figure out how to get inside.  
I cried harder at the thought.

_I Don't wanna die! We've gotten so far!_

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the moans and groans of the monsters fighting to breach us with all their might.  
It wasn't working. If anything the darkness I saw behind my quivering lids only amplified my fears tenfold.

I heard the others shuffling around trying to come up with an escape route, but it seemed they were as lost as I am at the moment. I opened my watery eyes, seeing Tyler and Takashi arguing about whose fault this was. Saya sitting in a corner, tugging lightly on a stray piece of strawberry colored hair with an expression that told me she way formulating a plan for war. Saeko; looking outside, her full pink lips mouthing numbers as she counted.

_Thirty...Thirty-five...Fifty...sixty-two._

Her mouth stopped as she sighed in defeat lowering her head. Her shiny raven hair; slightly frizzled and still placed in its high pony-tail, did nothing to help hide the fear in her eyes.

Sixty-two...SIXTY-TWO Zombies.  
No Gas.  
No way to escape.

_This is really happening isn't it? We're all going to die._

"Ms. Shizuka! Snap out of it, and help." I heard a stressed voice I know as Takashi snap in my direction.

I grimaced at the snappy, disrespectful tone.

'_I'm Done_' I thought as I lifted myself up, wiping the evidence of my sorrows away, and forced my unstable legs to walk.  
I slowly made my way to Takashi, fire a blazing in my sapphire orbs.

This was all his fault! I'm going to fucking die and its all because he and Saya ran off my sweet nerdy gun freak!

After getting close enough to make impact; I reared my hand back and released it with the hope of harming him in some way. The back of my pale hand connected with the lightly tanned skin stretched over his high cheek bones; the force behind the swing causing a stinging sensation I wasn't use to.

I winced at the loud yelp that came out of his thin, pink lips.  
Great, if the zombies didn't know we were in here before they certainly did now .  
No need to stay quite now right?

"This is all YOUR fault" I growled out, glaring at him with a hate I didn't even know I had inside my caring heart.  
"WHAT THE FUC-" he started, but I just shoved him back forcing him to collide into the thin wall behind us.

" You look here you snooty little stuck up CHILD! I AM TO OLD TO BE DEALING WITH THIS CRAP! You will not talk back to me like that! You have ruined everything! You told us to stay at the fucking car place even though we saw the freaks a mile back! I wish I had left with Kohta! You do realize he could have saved us you dimwit! WHO ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO DESTROY Takashi?! Hmmm? We are going to die! AND I will be dammed if I let someone as low as you talk to me in such a way before I go!" I yelled, so livid I spit every word.

I had my hand wrapped around his tiny neck, ready to crush it until Tyler came up from behind me, pulling me away from the shocked boy.

"Calm down babe! " He breathed in to my ear forcefully, trying to hold me back as I fought to get over to the vile man in front of me and show him what a real butt whooping feels like.

"NO! Look what you've done! I'll kill you!" I yelled clawing at the arms wrapped around my torso; trying to get my hands back around Takashi's skinny neck so I can ring it for his disrespectful butt.  
I noticed the wince Saya made when I said that, but the small feeling of pity did nothing to calm the flames in my heart urging me to kill the boy cowering in the corner in front of me and feed him to the zombies while we escaped.

I was so upset I barely registered the screaming coming from behind us.

A zombie had punched a hole in the window and had a fist full of Saya's navy-blue jacket . Saeko ran up un-hilting her sword in one swift movement, chopping the zombies offending limb off. I gagged as the dark green infection squirted out of the twitching nub, covering the back of the jacket in the disgusting moss-like fluid. Its amputated arm lay on the floor spasming for a moment before falling into a stillness that suggested it shan't be rising any longer.

Tyler released his hold me immediately, and hearing movement above me, I looked up to see that the zombies had crawled on top of the RV sticking their twitching limbs through the mini screen of the skylight on the roof; grasping at the air in hopes of catching something to nibble on.

Tyler ran over, grabbing the fake wooden door and trying to tear it off the brass hinges so he could cover the hole. Seeing what he was trying to accomplish I went to help him in his task, but I didn't make it as far as I hoped I would.  
I felt something grab my hair and before I could react I was being lifted into the air by my pony-tail. I screamed as squirmed in the iron grip this zombie had on my long blonde locks. I clawed the air trying to find something to grasp on to and pull myself back down to safety. Finding nothing I panicked more, screaming to the heavens, praying to whatever god there might be that this thing would release me.

Suddenly the pain from the pulling was gone and I was falling back to the ground.  
I felt my skull connect with the hard floor, and my eyes watered at the pain. I raised a hand to my aching head feeling a sticky liquid substance. I brought it into my range of sight, seeing red in my fuzzy vision.

_I-I'm bleeding_.

Everything started to fade into blackness.

The last thing I heard was someone screaming out the words,

"There's someone shooting them!"

* * *

When I came to, the sun was descending from its place in the sky. I groaned in agony as the earth-shattering pounding in my skull amplified when I attempted to move.

_Okay. Guess staying stills okay to right?_

I moved my palm across the fabric under me and relaxed when I felt the familiar scratchy sofa. I heard someone arguing and tried to focus on what they're saying.

"You're fucking nuts" I heard,

"I'm not crazy Takashi, I know I saw Kohta." I heard Saeko state harshly, voice slightly raised from its usual calm tone.

_Who shot huh? what? Whys Saeko upset?_

"That's fucking impossible Saeko!Why would Kohta shoot at zombies for us?! I'm not sure if the suns fried your brain, but last I checked he hated us!" Takashi screeched.

_KOHTA?! He's alive!_

I snapped my make-up free lids, allowing my ocean-like eyes to appear.

"AH! dear god!" I screamed at the unbearable light I was just subjected to.

Everyone jumped at the sudden commotion.

"Babe! You're alive!" Tyler exclaimed rushing over and lifted me up into a bear hug.

"Put me down you oaf! What's this about Kohta!" I said brushing him off, demanding an answer about my lost boy.

Tyler did as he was told frowning slightly at the insulting name as he sat me down on the surface of the sofa.

"Shizuka are you alright you hit your head prett-" Saeko started but I cut her off.

"No, I'm fine where's Kohta?!"

"Saeko THOUGHT she saw him, but I doubt that very highly. He did say he would throw us into a batch of zombies, then he abandoned us. Why would he help?" Takashi said still feeling bitter about what I said earlier.

" I DID see him you idiot. I don't think he knew it was us." She replied more calmly than before.

"How do you know! Do you know for a fact it was him?" He said harshly, anger filling his expression.

"Yes." She answered matter-of-factly.

"OH MY-"Takashi started but I groan at the loudness and he stopped himself. Deciding to instead plop down on the straight out of the seventy's looking chair on the opposite side of the room; head laying his large hands as he sighed in defeat.

"Okay Saeko dear, how do you know you saw him?" I asked hoping to calm the situation and get as much info about it as possible.

"I went outside to finish the last of them, and two people I did not recognize were walking up to help. I didn't notice him at first because of his new appearance but I could recognize those glasses anywhere." She stated calmly.

She went to speak again but Takashi, head now lifted from his palms cut her off .

"Great, were basing all of this shit off of you seeing someone with nerdy glasses."

"Shut it! Let her speak" I said with a hateful glare. "Go ahead hunny"

"When I noticed this, I still wasn't positive so I called out his name, and he looked absolutely terrified. He ran like he was on fire."

"OKAY?! So What! You scared dude off. That doesn't mean that its Kohta!" Takashi hollered.

_I'm getting real tired of your shit Takashi.._

"Takashi, You are retarded. The man was walking over here until I screamed his name. Meaning that he was not frightened of my fighting skills, he ran because he recognized me." Saeko said sounding slightly frustrated, as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor; crossing her legs Indian style.

"Even if it was him, He ran AWAY. I don't know if you guys picked up on this, but I don't think he wants to see us. I wouldn't wanna see us ether. "

"Well, there's only one thing to do." I said pausing for dramatic effect.

They all looked at me expectantly for a minute before I heard the anxious voice of Saya Takagi speak up for the first time in this conversation.

"Whats that Ms. Shizuka"

"Go after them of course!" I said cheerily, chuckling as I heard her gulp.

* * *

We had been walking for at least an hour at this point.  
The heat was unbearable.  
The sweat was pouring into my eyes, forcing me to blink at the added moister.  
I was 92.3% I had a slight concussion from my spill in the RV, and there seemed to be no sight of the two guys Saeko said she saw earlier that day.

I'd give us about an hour or two tops before the sun set. I wasn't sure what we would do if we didn't find them by then, because avoiding death twice in one day just didn't seem very possible...not to mention exhausting.

As we walked I let my mind wander to my past.

I recalled my old apartment, taking soothing baths everyday after work.  
Curling up on my sofa, watching movies all night; my favorite being the Disney movie Mulan.

I smiled at the happy memory, laughing internally as I remembered that one scene, the one where they were marching into battle and then burst into song. I can't help but compare that to my current situation.

_I do feel an awful lot like cattle._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed something in the distance.

Is that a gate?

I squinted trying to get a better look, but my concentration was lost when I heard Takashi scream.

"RUN!"

I snapped my head to see what he was talking about and there, not far from where we were walking was a heard of zombies.

I cursed, the only weapon we have is Saeko's sword! She can't take out this many by herself! I looked around frantically for a place to hide. Glancing over the large gate-like thingy I realized that was our best chance.

"Guys!" I quietly yelled, trying not to attract the attention of the zombies.  
I pointed to the area the gate sat, and they nodded. We took off toward it in a sprint, trying are best to quiet our panting.

Once we reached it I pushed with all my might. The thing didn't even shake a little from my efforts!

We tried various ways to open it, none working.  
The most we did was make the hinges groan as we tried to force it open against the lock. Which didn't help at all might I add.

"Uhh Guys!" a shaking Saya said.

I looked behind us and I gasped in fear.

The hoard of zombie must have heard the gate because they were changing course and limping in our direction. Saeko unhilted her sword for the second time that day, preparing to live or die trying.

We had to get this gate open!  
I fell to my knee's feeling my second breakdown of the day coming.

"Please help us!" I said to no one in particular.  
But SOMEONE must have heard me.

A small almost unnoticeable slot opened, and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses came into view.  
I jumped to my feet immediately running over to the slot.

"Is anyone infected?" A deep voice asked in a whispery tone.

"No!" I squeaked.

"Get your friends and follow the gate around to the back, I can't open the gate in the front with out the zombies hearing and getting in before I can close it."

I nodded and turned to get my friends.

"Stay quiet!" he hissed before closing the slot.

"Guys this way!" I whispered motioning for them to follow.

They seemed worried, but decided against questioning me; seeing as how we were blocked from leaving by a giant group of cannibalistic undead folks. We made it to the back as quickly as possible.

A few moments passed before I began to worry that he wasn't going to let us in. I was quickly proved wrong when a slim entrance was pushed open, making much less noise than the larger one in the front.

As soon as it was opened I was faced with a very tan buff man, with long wavy locks and the nerdiest glass I'd ever seen.

"K-kohta-kun?" I whispered.

* * *

A/n: done. it sucks I'm tired. Horrible writers block help. Sorry for mistakes, I love you guys. Don't hate You guys know the drill 6+ Review = chappy sleep. ~Rennie.


	11. Chapter 11

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .

Summary: Kohta Has finally had enough of saya's never-ending remarks and rude comments . So he Takes his gun and leaves. He's gone for 7 months and he runs into the group again . everyone's surprisingly alive and surprised to see him and how much he's changed . (I don't own HSOD, and am making no money from this)

* * *

I knew the questions were unavoidable, but that didn't mean I wanted to answer them.

When we finally reached the safety of the fort all I wanted to do was curl up and cry like the helpless fool I am, but Geoffrey ether didn't pick up on that or he just didn't give a fuck.

"What in the fucking hell was that about Kohta!?" he said worry lacing in his country accent.

"Drop it" I said sitting down on the sofa, a defeated look gracing my features.  
I felt drained, all I wanted to do was forget that I saw them.

"No. Dammit Kohta talk to me!" Geoffrey said irritation and worry clear in his tone.

I sighed loudly, not sure why I don't want to tell him. I know I can trust him. I know him well enough to know he would care that I ran because of how scared I am. He knew what I went through with them, and he said that he woulda wooped some ass before he let them walk all over me like that.

I ran my fingers through my raven waves, not caring that I was sweating like a whore in church. I cleared my throat looking up to him.

"That...G that was them" I said cursing internally at the break in my voice when I finally got it out.

He looked confused for a minute, thick brow raising in confusion. After a moment he seemed to recall my confession that night .

"By them you mean...Them, them?" He asked for confirmation.

I nodded feeling my depression taking the reigns. I could do nothing to stop it, and it also doesn't really help that I'm bi-plolar depressive.

Depressions a fucked up thing ya know.  
It's like your own personal heart-breaker, always there no matter what; just lurking around during the days when you feel okay. Waiting for just the tiniest of cracks so it can seep into you and break you down.  
Turning your once hard rock hope into a pile of sandy despair. Soon nothing seems right anymore.  
Not even time.  
Hours feel like minutes; minutes feel like hours. Everything's all Topsy-turvy and you feel like you're in a whirl pool.  
I use to take medication before all this happened, but in a world where all your medical experts wanna fucking eat you; it gets pretty difficult to get a hold of things like anti-depressants.

I was drawn out of my musings by a large hand, calloused from years of hard work being placed on my shoulder.

Nothing was said, but somehow I found this small action was more comforting than any words of wisdom he could have given in its place.  
Geoffrey is a man of few words, one of the many things we had in common. For him to give a big speech...that would just be weird as fuck.

* * *

Some part of me knew this would happen. I just had the feeling when I left that day 7 months ago. I knew I'd see them again. I knew it deep in my gut.

But even knowing it would happen couldn't prepare me for the shock coursing through my veins as I sat here, staring into iris' of liquid lava.

There she sat. The object of my affections.

Just sitting on my light brown love seat, playing with a single strand of pink hair.

I always admired her hair when we were in school. It was always so shiny, and I always fantasized about running my fingers through it, imagining how silky it would feel against my fingers.  
Her hair reminds me of milk. . . Ya know those little cartons of strawberry flavored milk you get in school at lunch. I never cared much for the taste of strawberrys, but as weird as it sounds...I use to just look at it.

Yep. That's right, ya heard me. I use to just stare at my strawberry flavored milk because it reminded me of the bitch.  
Fucking Saya.

I'm just waiting on her to pick out a flaw and yell at me for it. Cause the second she does she's gone.  
I wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable she looked right now, but I can't say shit because I'm so nervous I wouldn't be surprised if they thought I was doing crack. My hands twitched nervously and I could feel a bead of sweat roll down my neck.

What am I suppose to do now? These dick heads have tainted my fucking sanctuary with there dickheadedness and now I'm the one scared ...again.  
NO! I've worked to hard to let this happen. They will respect me or get the fuck out and that all I have to say about it.

I felt my warm brown eyes filled with confusion and worry, morph into hard shells of dominance and anger.

Standing I strutted to the center of the room, facing everyone within.

"Okay. Here the deal." I started with a growl," YOU are in MY house, understood?" I said putting extra infesis on the my in the sentence.  
After making sure no one had anything to say I then proceeded.

"Me and my group have allowed you to stay here until you can find your fucking way out. This being said, don't get to comfortable! Because the first one to piss me off is out, got it?" I waited for a moment to see if Takashi would try anything, he's had this defiant look on his face ever since I stood up.

Surprisingly he said nothing and in a bitter tone I continued.  
"I doubt you fuckers will last long. You always had a talent for pissing me the fuck off."

I directed my glare toward Saya and internally smirked when she flinched.

"This little visit you've forced upon us will not be free. You wanna stay? Your gonna work for it, if you have a problem please move your dumbass to the kitchen and I will let you out through the back." I waited sorta hoping someone would say something so I could get rid of them. Sadly no one did and I shook my head.

The fuck happened ? Why are the letting my yell at them?

"Okay then. Ren can you show them to their rooms?" I said softly, smiling in her direction. I missed the look of jealously in Saya's gaze.

She tucked a long lock of jet black hair behind a gauged ear and returned the smile.

"Sure thing hun." she said before turning to the new group of strangers.  
"Hey guys, My name is Ren. Follow me and I'll show ya where you'll be crashing ight?"

They nodded and followed behind the busty ink slinger. I tried not to notice Saya's glances in my direction as she shuffled behind the group, but it's almost like I could feel the question burning in her eyes...

_Who are you?  
_

* * *

_A/N: short late chapter. I apologize but my Internets out. I had to edit this in fucking Mc Donalds and that sucks for obvious reasons. Not to mention writer blocks wooping my ass . So this is probably really freaking sucky but hey what can I do? Also I think next chapter might be a Saya P.O.V yeah? Its also gonna get sexual here soon so if your not into doing the deed then might I suggest a story that's rated way below M haha. anywho 7 review this time? I'd really like that because of how difficult this is getting but I totally understand if you'd like to just say "fuck you Rennie you be sucking ass !"_

Have a good day guys  
~Rennie


	12. I apologize

I'm sorry guys. I was almost finished with chapter 12 when I received the rudest PM I have ever received.  
Apparently I'm an illiterate, Takashi bashing, asshole, and that I have no business writing a story. I also keep getting shit saying that my story sucks because when I first started I knew nothing about guns at all and that reflected in my writing.

I apologize for the lack of knowledge and I would like to thank this mean PM sending fuck face for ruining my self-confidence and remind him that this isn't professional writing I was having fun with it.

I know you guys probably think I'm being a baby about it, but this is the worst flame I've ever gotten. Dear god if you guys have read my story you know I'm a women that loves cursing but this was just down right hurtful.

For the few of you who digged the story thanks for the support , but I'm going to take a break . I'm not sure if I'll continue so I'll just put it on hold for now.

~Rennie


	13. Chapter 13

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .  
Summary: Kohta is sick of how he's been treated, so leaves the group. He goes Solo for Seven Months, had has some self-discovery's. When a Pack of zombies drive the old group into Kohta's Sanctuary, how will every one react to the new Kohta? WARNING: Sex, cursing , and violence; everything needed for a decent HSOD story . Also some Takashi and Saya Bashing. (I do not own HSOD and am getting no money for this)

* * *

Ya know. I'm scared of so many things.

Like I'm scared of that evil fuck Chucky the Doll, I'm scared other people's teeth (even before the apocalypse) , and I am absolutely terrified of Spiders bigger than a quarter, but there are some things I'm scared of that aren't really all that terrifying .

Jello for instance.

You see I'm a very complex person... I like knowing how shit works. When I was a kid I got my ass wooped many times for taking shit apart, nothing to big usually the TV remote or something, but the pain was worth it!  
Because I figured out how the shit works.

But** Jello**...Jello just doesn't make any fucking sense to me, I don't care know many ways you try to explain it. I don't know how it works, I never will, and I deal with this by avoiding it at all costs.

Your probably wondering why I'm telling you this, but I swear I do have a point.  
That point is to help you understand my hatred of humanity.

I treat man-kind like I treat jello.  
I always have.

Ever since I saw my parents fighting because Daddy couldn't fucking keep it in his pants and decided it would be okay to fuck the neighbor. The general population is a disgustingly confusing thing. Even now, I don't think I would ever understand why someone would lie.. or cheat, or bully or anything! It's all so pointless.

Watching my mother crumble while her life fell apart was excruciating to witness, and has honest to godly scared my ass for life.  
After their painful divorce I swore to myself I'd never get married, and I intend to keep that self-promise no matter what.

I mean I'm not a anti-social gun freak for nothing! Why get a sexy girlfriend that will cheat when you can have a AR-10 Rifle, who is just a sexy and twice as faithful?

Humans are dysfunctional creatures and I would rather cut my left nipple off than have the displeasure of conversing with someone .

That is why people are number one on my List of things that freak me the fuck out.  
My old group was a perfect example of my fear. They were inconsiderate, unappreciative, and to be honest just down right mean. Of course there are now a few exceptions; like Geoffrey, Ren, and Alice .

Lately I've been ignoring my fear because these three new companions are people I can somewhat understand and I can enjoy their company.

So as I lay here in this Queen sized bed, I am praying to sweet baby Jesus that I have somehow pissed off my inner fear and that yesterdays events were just some sorta fucked up dream projected by my refusal ponder it.

I knew deep down it was going to be an unanswered prayer and shit I don't even believe in religion, but what the harm in hoping for a sec?

With this in mind; I got up deciding to hop in the shower and try to forget ...even for just a little while.

But after ten minutes of standing under the ice-cold spray, I realized it was pointless. I wouldn't be able to block these fucking thoughts, if anything the freezing liquid made them hit me harder. So I scrubbed my body harshly with the stupid feminine body wash (Beggars can't be choosers) and rinsed the conditioner out of my nip length hair.

Getting out forced me to face yet another issue... Not only did I smell like pink cherry blossoms, but I had also left my freshly washed clothes in the god damn basket down stairs. No doubt the shit would be all wrinkly and it seems today's destined to be a shitty ass day.

I plopped down on my bed in defeat, rubbing my hands over my still damp faced as I groaned loudly.

I guess I gotta go get em!

I took my hair out of its low pony-tail, shivering as the cold, wet locks fell over my broad tan shoulders and wrapped the white, knee-length towel firmly around my narrow hips. Taking the hair tie I tied the two ends together, I pulled to make sure it wouldn't fucking fall as I walked down the stairs.

What? Oh come on, I'M SHY! I've spent half of my life a whale and I ain't use to looking good enough to walk around in le nude! Not to mention there is a six-year-old out there, and I'll be damned before I have to explain to her why I ain't gotta Va-JJ.

"The Bird's and the Bee's" just isn't my story to tell man.

With any luck everyone will still be asleep, but to be honest I doubt it highly. I slept in pretty late.  
With a sigh, I tucked my hair behind my ears.

I glared at the shiny knob of the white door, wrapping my hand around it firmly and turning it. Fuccck.  
Here go's nothing.

* * *

With the stealth of a really bad ass ninja I creeped my way to the end of the hall way. I cursed myself for not drying off first when I almost slipped and busted my ass.

_'So far so good'  
_  
After making it halfway down the winding staircase, much to my despair I did indeed run into someone. Thankfully it was just that american looking guy with the long hawk. I don't even know what I'd do if I bumped into Saya or something.

"God damn kid, how old are ya?" he said eyes wide staring at my biceps .

If I were my old self I would have turned bright red, squealed and ran the fuck away screaming 'STRANGER DANGER', but I have this new manliness thing I'm working on . So I just blushed a little in embarrassment, forcing my hands to stay at my sides.

"W-what Why man?" I asked feeling extremely creeped out by the personal question.

My left eye twitched a bit and I was preparing to fight or flight... I've seen enough interview themed porn to know where this could be going. At least there isn't some black leather couch with questionable white stains all over it.

" No seriously how old are you ?" He asked his tone going from shocked to series in a flash.

"Just turned eighteen..." I said raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"No shit? Damn your ripped for a youngster. You gotta work out, right?" he said his eyes getting a strange glint in them that I couldn't decode.

"Yeah, but I've been lazy lately." I said more to myself than him.

He made me realize...I really have avoided working out lately, I need to get my ass in gear before I turn into a pile of goop again.

"I hear you dude! I haven't been doing to much either.. I'm Tyler Day by the way." He informed me tapping his chin in deep thought.

"Nice to meet you dude . I'm Kohta Hirano" I said shifting awkwardly in my towel. I did not expect this shit to happen.

"Say you wouldn't happen to have a work out buddy, would you?" He said flashing a toothy grin.

I shrugged, not knowing if this was a good idea. The guy seemed a little weird, but I wasn't getting a bad vibe so decided to just go with it.

"No. Well me and my group do sometimes, but it's usually just coincidence." I answered truthfully.

"Cool! Well hell you wanna work out later?" He asked excitement showing clearly in the question.

"Why not? but look I gotta go get dressed man, I left my shit down here yesterday" I said in explanation, hoping he didn't think I was some sorta weirdo that walked around naked everyday. Cause I ain't!

"Okay man, I gotta piss so I'll see you later, just come get me when you wanna work out okay? ." He said patting my shoulder, before he shimmied past me and up the stairs.

I stood there for a second, replaying that weird ass conversation. Shaking my head, I rubbed my eyes before continuing my journey to the kitchen to retrieve my shit.

_Well, I guess I just got my first 'work out buddy'._

The living room was a ghost town, and I was thankful for this as I fast-walked through it .  
"SHIT" I cursed aloud as my knee connected with the black colored coffee table in the center of the spacious room.

Now I'm not sure if you've ever been attacked by a coffee table, but let me tell you now...Coffee tables are the mightiest of warriors .  
I collapsed onto the hard wood floors, holding my knee as I hissed.

I was very aware of the fact I was pulling a Peter Griffin at this point.

Standing up on shaky legs, I decided to walk it off; staring at my feet as I made my way to the kitchen to assure I wouldn't trip again.

A bad decision on my part, because I was so focused on not tripping and dying that I walked right into the kitchen...FULL of people.  
Now this wouldn't be that bad, I mean it's not like I was ashamed of my almost fully developed six pack...but I had failed to notice the hair tie slipping away with every step I took.

A like a smack to the face as soon as my bare feet made with the tiled floor of the kitchen, my towel fell to the ground and I looked up to see the fire-like eyes that haunted me every single day of my solitude.

I also couldn't help but notice that they held an emotion I hadn't seen in them before... and to my embarrassment this look amplified as her eyes trailed down my body. When she reached the thin patch of hair leading from my navel to my dick I snapped out of my stupor and my mouth immediately released a squeaked fit for an EXTREMELY MANLY mouse.

Snatching up my traitorous towel from the tile flooring and covering my 'No No square' I did a mad dash running for the laundry room, snatching my smaller basket and placing in under my arm. With a death grip on my towel, and my basket placed firmly between my arm I ran out of the kitchen like Forest Gump on fire.

My retreat was swift and shameful.

I had made it half way up the stairs when I heard the deep voice of Geoffrey say,

"Well shit... I reckon I've seen much more of Kohta today than I originally planned",

it was then followed by the sound of heavy laughter, and I could feel my ears turn red.

_FUCK MY LIFE!  
_  
I then decided to never come out of my room again, and as I slammed the door to my room, turning the little lock on the brass knob, I was honestly liking this idea ALOT.

I don't think that could have gone any worse! And why the fuck was SAYA of all people checking me out!

Whatever,

I'm just thankful Rose was in her fucking room!

* * *

A/N: You guys were right man, I've got more lovers than haters and I shouldn't give in just because some fuck face knows how to insult extremely well. Now I know this is probably really really sucky but in my defense I am second guessing the fuck out of Everything.

I just don't want to get another PM like that so it is going to be a working process, but thankfully I wrote most of this shit before that shithead so I hope you don't hate it too much.  
In all seriousness I'm struggling with this feeling of failure and I doubt chapter 13 will be on time, but I will give it my all okay?

I love you guys and have a good day man.

~Rennie


	14. Chapter 13 Takashi pov

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .  
Summary: Kohta is sick of how he's been treated, so leaves the group. He goes Solo for Seven Months, had has some self-discovery's. When a Pack of zombies drive the old group into Kohta's Sanctuary, how will every one react to the new Kohta? WARNING: Sex, cursing , and violence; everything needed for a decent HSOD story . Also some Takashi and Saya Bashing. (I do not own HSOD and am getting no money for this)

* * *

Takashis poV!

* * *

I had just woken up when a series of loud rapid knocks sounded on the white door of the room I slept in the night before. Looking over I noticed that there was no pink blob of hair next to me, meaning I was alone and Saya must have woke up early or I slept in.

Most likely the second. I forgot what it was like to sleep more than three hours at a time!

My sleep fuzzy mind almost forgot the unnecessary knocking going on outside the off white-painted door. Key word being ALMOST, because the doofus outside started up another series, and I really hoped someone was dying .

Cause if no one is... I'm about to commit my first murder on an uninfected person.

Standing to my full height of 5'7, I stomped over to the door, wrapping my hand around the gold-colored knob, and turning as I threw the cursed thing open.

I was about to scream a furious "WHAT?!".

Thankfully I was to asleep for my mouth and brain to be caught up to one another because I was faced with one of our hosts.

I blushed at the women in front of me, eyes widening a bit at the outfit, or should I say lack there of.

I couldn't for the life of me remember her name, but Jesus Christ she was perfect.  
Her hair had to be at least hip length, and it was in a messy bun atop her head, but that's not whats got my panties in a twist.

She was in a tight black wife beater with the word Slayer in blood-red across the chest. I didn't really know what a Slayer was, but it looked really good printed across her huge chest!

Now what really had me blushing was the choice of clothing for her lower half. She stood there in a pair of little black booty shorts which looked suspiciously like panties, but hey I ain't complaining.

She had no make-up on and I had to admit she looked gorgeous with out it. Normally when I stared into the eyes of a girl at school they would be caked in disgusting powdery masks and way to much mascara making their eyes all spider-leg-looking.

But she...she had the crystal blue eyes that jumped out at you, and these full pink lips that shined with every word she spoke.

Wait.. fuck she's talking!

"-so you'll need to meet up with G for your tasks I'll give you a few minutes to get woken up." She finished and turned on one heel, marching down the hall and disappearing down the dark wood staircase.

I bit my lip as a watched her walk away, admiring the soft sway in her wide hips.  
After standing there for a few minutes, I got my head screwed back on and went through my morning routine . In my head images of an ink covered minx replayed.

* * *

After waking myself up enough to be decently coherent, I made my way down the winding staircase , taking the wooden steps two at a time.

Now I'm very aware of my status as the Playboy of the group, but I can't explain why I THIS excited about seeing her again. It's not just that I wanna do her either! I mean I'll admit I'd love to get a piece of that, but it was more tan just the need to get it on.

She's just so different! I've never seen a girl like her.

Covered in tattoo's and piercings! So natural and curvy. She was just so ...hot!

I unintentionally began to compare her to my Rei.

I felt my chest clench, and I mentally punched myself in the face for think of her again.  
I know I should stop, think of it is only gonna open old wounds...

But god dammit I just miss her so much sometimes!

She was my first love man.

Hell, to be honest I'm pretty sure she's the only girl I ever really loved. Sure I've fucked a thousand girls, but Rei... Rei was my girl. We always said we'd get married some day. We had been planning it ever since kindergarten.  
And I'll admit when I found out about her screwing Hisashi, I cried like a little bitch. No girl has ever made me react like Rei did. I loved Rei because she made me feel real.  
I felt real pain.  
Real hurt.  
and true, genuine love.

It was exhausting sometimes. Just being squeezed until you finally felt something.

Before she was killed, we use to curl up together and talk about what we would do after all this was over. Every night for five years we did this, and after every session I could literally feel the hope growing in my chest.  
Rei was my ride or die chick in this.  
I knew I could always count on her to stay with me.  
She was the Bonnie to my Clyde.  
I was doing so well. I was so confident and in love, I felt unstoppable.  
Then Kohta left and I felt terrible. I had been so caught up in my plans for the future that I had forgotten to plan for the present. I failed to notice the pain our Gun nut was in, and in the end he ditched us.

I can still feel the surprise I felt that day when he knocked me on my ass, and the fact that he hit me wasn't even that surprising when I notice the aura his dead fear-filled eyes gave off.  
I was so confused!  
Because Kohta never got scared!  
But there he was, packing his shit with a speed reserved for shooting.

And he looked dead. He looked lost and feral, like an animal backed into corner.  
Of course I noticed the whole Saya really hates Kohta deal, but I never really thought it would affect him much.  
Everyone knew Kohta was bullied, and we all had a silent agreement to never bring it up, because not one of us really cared before.

Kohta just wasn't that important to me... he was a good asset to the group, but I had no desire to actually talk to him.  
Sometimes I forgot Kohta even had feelings.  
He was just so quiet.. almost like a robot.

After he was gone things got a lot harder. I was always fighting the undead, or planning what we were going to do next. I had no time to lay around, dreaming of weddings and future children named after my mother.

It was so hard to balance Rei and responsibility, and I wish some of the weight could just be gone.  
But that old saying "Be careful what you wish for" turned out to be true than I could ever imagine.

I lost the love of my life to the sickness.

After I lost Rei...it was like my brain just shut down. I couldn't think of anything besides how much I wanted to join her in death. I would have given anything be with her again.

I was willing to be like one of the people in those fucked up movies. Ya know the movies where they keep the body of there loved ones because they cant let go?  
Yeah, I would have chained her zombie ass up and kept her forever, I was willing to risk the chance of being bitten. Just as long as she didn't have to leave me all alone...

But God damn it, I don't even think she could have turned. THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT TO FUCKING CHANGE!  
Those monsters ate her down to the bone.

She looked like a pile of scraps by the time they were done with her.

Just remembering the scene made my stomach flop and a heavy wave of nausea washed over me.  
I shook my head forcing myself the thoughts out.

No. I could never think of that girl.  
I don't care how hot she is.  
Rei was my one and only.  
I will never think of anyone else...

I just can't.

* * *

A/N: SO ...I got some Takashi Point of view in here. There you go you Takashi loving assholes. So as you can see he's gotta little baby crush on Ren but his Rei is holding him back! Oh the drama *Has panic attack*

Good Golly this shit is shoooort haha. Sorry bout that I just don't know what a Takashi would think about Kohta as a manly man haha.  
Cheese in Crackers this chapter didn't even break the 2,000 word range haha. Oh well! I hope it was okay. At least I tried , right?  
Any who next chapter should be out soon . I think it will be Half Ren's POV and half Saeko's POV . Then were gonna be back to Kohta for a few maybe some Clint Eastwood looking mother fucker. Also I fell yesterday . Right on my left boob. . . . And I now have a bruise the size of fucking Canada. c: That is all  
Review! Favorite! Follow! DO it!

~Rennie


	15. Chapter 15

Rated: M/A , NC-17 for cursing, violence, and sexual themes .  
Summary: Kohta is sick of how he's been treated, so leaves the group. He goes Solo for Seven Months, had has some self-discovery's. When a Pack of zombies drive the old group into Kohta's Sanctuary, how will every one react to the new Kohta? WARNING: Sex, cursing , and violence; everything needed for a decent HSOD story . Also some Takashi and Saya Bashing. (I do not own HSOD and am getting no money for this)  
Everything was officialy fucked.

* * *

(Kohta's POV)

All I ever fucking wanted is to be left alone.

I wanted to survive this stupid apocalypse, and I wanted to be left alone.  
But can I get that?

Oh hell no, life has just gotta screw me over!

Maybe it's just my destiny to be miserable for the rest of my pathetic life.

Because I'm having a hard time understanding what the hell I did to deserve this!

It has been a week since the arrival of team fuck face, and I just couldn't seem to get the hell away from them!

Everywhere I turned there they were!

Go to the kitchen, there's Shizuka.  
Go outside, there's Saeko.  
Go to the living-room there's Takashi.  
Go to th-GAH!  
You know what I'm saying.|

My military obsessed mind could only think from a defence point of view, seeing as how these Crackers had efficiently fucked my head till I bled.  
The enemy is EVERYWHERE.

That's when it hit me.

Military. The Plan!

I had yet to inform these assholes of "The plan".

I didn't necessarily want to either, but the cons of not telling them were too disastrous to ignore.

I have no doubt that these unorganized shitheads would immediately ruin my well formulated escape route.

I can practically see them running around like annoying, head-less chickens, getting in my way.  
I could probably talk Geoffrey into doing it, but what would that say about me?

'_Kohta the little bitch who can't face his past."_

No, I would have to face them eventually. Standing up from the tiled floor of my on-suite bathroom,[ aka the only place I knew I could hide where they wouldn't bother me] I unlocked the door that lead to area of my 'sleeping chambers'.

Ya know, I ain't ever really noticed how nice this room is!

Queen-sized bed, held by a simple dark-wood frame.

Nice black comforter, with matching pillows.

There was a medium-sized dresser and mini bedside table made of the same type of wood as the bed frame, which led me to believe that they had to be a set.  
On top of the mini bedside table there was an unused lamp, which was blue in colour with a black lamp cover.

Across from the wall the bed was against there was an entertainment centre. It too had a glossy, dark wood colour. It held a rather large stereo and numerous candles that I had place there in case the battery operated generator failed.

The flooring was the same as what ran through the rest of the house.  
Originally there were multiple, decorative rugs in the house; but I quickly got rid of them after I slipped on one and nearly busted my butt cherry.

There was a large bay-side window about seven steps away from the bed if you took wide steps in diagonal direction.  
The window itself, had thick black bars all around it. I'm sure the precaution was unnecessary seeing as how I'm on the second floor, but you could never be too sure.  
I'd hate to find out these undead shit-heads had mutated and decided to grow snazzy pair of wings, so that they could swoop down and bite me in the ass.

Besides the window, the walls were bare- _'Wait, what the hells that?'_  
I thought zooming in on a sheet on paper, hanging sloppy and low on the off-white walls.  
I couldn't make out what it was so I quickly made my over to the opposite side of the room in three large strides.

What I saw made me want to fall on my knees and roll around.  
On my wall hung a scribbly drawing of a tall, cartoony , male holding hands with a much shorter cartoony girl .

It was obvious by the long swirly locks, and thick black boxes covering the area where my eyes should have been that the taller one was supposed to be me, and the shorter one was meant to be Rose.  
And if you had any doubts about it, at the bottom in messy hand writing it read:  
"Me and my Koka".

My heart warmed up and I wondered how she got this in here without me noticing.  
Unpinning the drawing, I then proceeded to hang it much higher and straighter.

In much higher spirits, I then turned on my heel and left the sanctuary of my room; giving the little drawing one last time before closing the door.

* * *

After reaching downstairs, I noticed that Geoffrey, Saeko, and Takashi were already here.  
Wondering what the fuck they were doing, I silently inched forward in order to hear their conversation.

"What's the difference?" Said a confused sounding Takashi.

Geoffrey sighed in annoyance before speaking.  
" Alright, listen this time kid. I ain't explaining again! A M92 Vertec D/G model is from the Beretta 92 family. It fires a 9×19mm Parabellum. The major difference between it and a normal 92f is it has an accessory rail under the barrel, for a torch or laser pointer-"

Plopping down beside Geoffrey on the cream colour sofa, I surprisingly jumped into the conversation without thinking.

"It's a double or single action pistol working of a blow back feed system, meaning when you fire the pressure from the round is what causes the reload. It can have a magazine capacity of 10, 15, 17, 18, 20, 30, and 32. But 15 are more common. " I said matter-of-factually.

"Way to cut a nigga off, Kohta." Geoffrey said in a bitter, country tone, adding his usual Clint Eastwood glare.

Takashi jumped at the extra voice added into the equation, but after recognizing me he just seemed surprised I was talking to him. After staring for another five minutes he then replied.

"Magazine capa-what?" Takashi squeaked.

"Dear god" I groaned out loud at his lack of knowledge.  
_'Calm down man, not everyone's a gun nut.' _I thought to myself.

"Magazine Capacity, it means amount of bullets. " Geoffrey replied understandingly, seeing his embarrassed expression.  
"It is actually considered an accurate, reliable pistol." he added after.

"S-so it was used in the Army and Navy Seals and stuff?" Takashi asked .

Mentally face palming, I shook my head 'No'.

_"Takashi I'd be embarrassed if I were as gun retarded as you' _I thought to myself.

"NOOOOooo, God no; the Seals hated them" I said like it was the most common knowledge ever.

Raising an unnaturally perfect eyebrow in question, Takashi silently questioned 'Why?'

As my mind got into the conversation, it was almost like I was talking to a close friend rather than a dickhead.

" Well the U.S, SEAL teams hated e'm because the top slide would fail, causing it to come away from the pistol, and knock you in the teeth." I stated.

With a smirk I elbowed Geoffrey before reciting the old phrase.

" Aye G, You know what they say haha. You ain't a seal, until you've tasted that Italian steel!"

He just shoved me back, chuckling lowly.

"Alright, so it can be hard to handle?" Saeko questioned.

I noticed that when Geoffrey looked over to her his eyes seemed to soften, and I internally grinned in an evil manner . This is interesting!

"Well I wouldn't say it's Hard if you know how to handle them. They are actually getting pretty difficult to find now a days because Beretta no longer makes Compact versions of the Model 92. In the firm's product line these were replaced by the entirely different Model 8000 Cougar pistols. I am very lucky to own one." Geoffrey explained.

Saeko gave a nod, showing that she understood.

A silence that one could describe as awkward filled the room and I found myself wondering why I ever left the safety of my room.

Then my original reasoning floated back to me.  
THE PLAN!

Ya know, you'd think someone as scatter brained as me would have been the first to go in an apocalypse.  
But BOOM! I'm still here, and it's been almost seven years now.  
Let us give thanks to my dear, batshit crazy uncle, because without the military training... I would have been turned into a Mc Double on the first day.

Ugh. Off track again!

Forcing my brain to stay on the task at hand, I stood up turning to face the three beings in the room.

"Okay. Group meeting. I need everyone down here ASAP. G, can you get Ren ?"I asked going from silly to serious in a flash.  
"Sure can." he replied.  
"Saeko can you get... the rest of your people?" I said ignoring Takashi.

I didn't WANT to sound childish...but they just made me so bitter! Holy hell I've never wanted to be away from a group of people so bad!  
Sure they haven't done anything yet, but I'm almost positive that sooner or later they're going to try to walk all over me.

And when they do I'll be the first to throw a punch.

Waiting for them to return, was easily the most nerve-racking thing I've experienced in the past hour. Which is saying a lot once you consider the situation outside.

Freaks. Climate . Spiders . and Dear God! Survivors!  
Yeah. There's no denying that I need to explain what to do if you encounter one of those five things to these free loaders.

Soon the three returned with the rest of their groups and I settled on the warrior of a coffee table, so they would be able to see me.

After ensuring everyone was here, I began.

"Okay. You're probably wondering why I've brought you all down here." I started.

When no one interrupted I continued on.

"Well, it has come to my attention that you're all retarded. In order to remedy this I need to explain a few things to you." I stated.

"Really Kohta? I know you don't like us, but name-calling? We have survived this long we don't need to know anything else!" Takashi shot off, standing up as he did.

"No, no, no you got it all wrong. I don't dislike you. I fucking HATE you. Now stay on topic!" I replied coldly.

Before he could reply I continued.

"What are your seven P's?" I questioned him harshly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see! That right there Takashi is why you're in this situation! You think you don't need to know anything? YOUR WRONG! You wanna be a good leader? "I asked annoyance now sky-high.

"Of course" He spat, glaring at me like I was the devil himself.

"Well then you need to know things! You need to know when to shut the fuck up when someone's trying to help you! I can and am willing help you, but keep fucking with me and I'll break you!"

I couldn't help but feel like whooping his ass... I mean what kind of fucking "leader" is that!  
Hi I'm Takashi and I survived the Zombie apocalypse for a few months with no military, and or gun knowledge.  
Oh what's that you say?  
You wanna help inform my retarded ass?  
No thanks, I'll just keep the flesh-eating fucks at bay with my boyishly good looks!

As if reading my thoughts Takashi sighed in defeat, slumping back into his seat on the cream-colored couch.

"What are the seven P's?" He asked softly.

After making sure he was going to stay fucking quiet for a second, I nodded and went on in my explanation.

"The seven P's are a military based term. They stand for the saying 'Prior Planning and Preparation to Prevent Piss Poor Performance.' ."

I turned toward the couch where Geoffrey and Ren sat and said,

" Sorry guys, I know you've heard this all before but I'm going to need your help in a minute."

"Aye, it's no problem sugar pants" Ren said with a wink.

If I were in a better mood I would have laughed, but I'm pissed and in no mood to joke around.

" My group and I have already come up with a plan. So, if you plan on staying with us for a while, you're going to need to know what it is and what rules to follow, Understood?" I questioned firmly.

After everyone gave a nod, I smiled and said "OKAY!"|

"I'll start off with your two options in a dangerous situation. It's pretty simple, and usually instinctual : Fight or Flight." I started.

"F.C double S, or otherwise known as Freaks, Climate, Spiders, and worst of all fucking Survivors.  
These are the top four most dangerous situations you will most likely face.  
You will have to use your own discretion when deciding whether to fight or not.

If you think you can take out a few Freaks on your own, you go ahead... but our absolute number one rule is that you NEVER leave the gate open!" I said raising my voice when the word never was said.

"Why would finding other survivors be bad Kohta-kun? Shouldn't we try to help?" Shizuka asked in her signature ditzy tone.

"Mrs. Shizuka... Have you ever seen the discovery channel?" I asked the busty blonde.

When she confirmed that she had indeed seen said channel, I nodded thoughtfully trying to word this in a way she'd understand.

"Okay, If you have I'm sure you've seen a feral, rabies-infested coyote tear apart another coyote over food ... Do you see where I'm going with this?" I asked praying that she did.

"S-so you're saying that humans are dogs?" She questioned in confusion.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of nose.

"No. What I'm saying is, if you help someone now days, chances are you're going to get shot in the back of your head while they take your shit."

"Oh ... that's terrible!" she said like the thought was shocking.

"Yes it is, but it's the world we live in . Now, if you encounter a survivor while you're away from the nest, you are to take the flight option.  
In the occasion where they follow or attack you, you fight.  
That leads to the second rule.  
NEVER bring an outsider in!  
Firstly you never know if they are scavengers from another group of survivors, or better yet you never know if they are infected."

"Understood, but Kohta...what is a freak exactly?" Saeko questioned.

"Freak is a code name for Zombies." I answered.

"Why do you have a code name for Zombies? It's not like they are smart enough to understand what we're saying." Saya said in a snooty tone.

I crossed my arms across my buff chest, shooting her a glare as I did.

"Okay Mrs. I know fucking everything. I am aware of their lack of brain capacity!  
I believe that if you give something a name that is feared, it becomes much scarier. Zombies are a scary ass concept, therefore I mind fucked myself into imagining they are much less frightening by taking the name back and replacing it... Not that I need to explain myself to you!"

"That's explanation actually not as stupid as I thought it would be...I remember that quote, I actually read a book call-"

"The execution of fear." I finished for her.

I wanted to laugh at the widening of her eyes. Bitch be acting like I don't know how to read or something.  
Maybe she would have known if she wasn't too busy being a cunt and down grading me!

"Any other stupid questions?" I asked, impatiently tapping my combat boot covered foot on the hardwood flooring.

"I know I'll regret asking, but what about climate and spiders?" Takashi asked in a weary tone.

"Climate: As in Fire, Tornado, Tsunami, Earthquake, etc. DO NOT try to take on the fucking Elements. Minor fires, extinguish if possible. Major Fires run like a bitch."

"And spiders?" He questioned once more.

"Spiders: They are fucking freaky. If it has more than four legs exterminate immediately don't let me see it, got it?" I said in a 'I'm dead-fucking-serious tone' .

I heard Saya snort.

"Are you really scared of spiders Kohta? That's so stu-"

"SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!" I cut her off, efficiently ceasing the annoying ass taunting.

"Our plan is that if the situation reaches F.U.B.B, aka Fucked up beyond belief, we abort.  
I have three means of transportation a red Doge Challenger R/T, 2011, a black 2006 Hummer H3, and a fucking short-bus.  
All are prepared to travel, but you're going to need to refuel the bus.

We were originally planning on leaving the Short bus, because honestly that thing fucks with my head, but seeing as we now have you in addition to the four of us; you're going to need a way to travel.  
You're going to need to have your shit ready to go at all times, because I WILL NOT wait for you to pack your panties. Got it?"

After receiving a series of nods throughout the room, I asked if anyone had any questions so far.

"Where do you plan to go after our escape?" Saeko questioned in a soft, bored tone.

"There is a garage about four miles from here, stocked with weapons, ammunition and enough food to last us for a few days at best. Geoffrey and I will show a few of you the location tomorrow.  
If that situation is bone we have three other emergency rendezvous, but that is just in case of a legit emergency."

"How will we know when a conflict is upon us?" Saya asked, thoughtful expression on her tan face.

"We won't know for sure. Geoffrey and I check daily for any signs of a hoard, but if they were outside right now we wouldn't know until we looked." I stated.

"Any other questions before I continue to rules and routines?" I asked quickly, wanting to get this over with.

When no one came forth I spoke once more.

"Everyone in this house has a routine, and must follow the rules. The rules are simple, but strict and if you break them, I'll turn you into Freak bait.

Rule one, as I stated earlier is NEVER leave the gate open. By doing this you are risking the lives of my friends, and in return I will take yours.

Rule two, never bring an outsider in to my home. I don't care if she's hot, or if you knew him before this shit. I will kill you both.

Rule three, do not fuck me over! You wanna stay and help that's all fine and dandy, but if I catch you stealing my shit and trying to leave with it; your fingers are mine!  
I will not stand for any five-finger discounting.  
I ain't fucking Wal-Mart!  
These are the top three and most important.  
Besides these three I expect respect, loyalty, and hard work.  
Do any of you have an issue with my laws? If so go ahead and make your way to the kitchen, and I will personally, and literally kick your ass out." I finished.

When I wasn't questioned, I then turned to Geoffrey and Ren, who were sitting comfortably beside one another on the cream-colored love seat.  
They seemed un-surprised by the yelling, but then again they had already been through this speech and were used to my potty mouth.

"Geoffrey here is an excellent marksman, and almost a bigger gun freak then I.  
He is in charge of the weapons and ammunition, he has also agreed to help you free of charge.  
He and I will be showing you how to use a fucking gun during our free time." I said pointing my finger in his direction.|

|"Ren, is an excellent at hand-to-hand combat. She knows the body well, and can show you the correct way to stab a feisty survivor.

She has offered to help those of you who can't fight worth a fuck." I said doing the same for her.

"You will all do as they say, or get the fuck out.  
Everyday Geoffrey and I will come and wake one of you up and you will accompany us on our daily rounds.  
Listen closely, because I will not repeat myself.  
KEEP UP! If you wonder off, we aren't going to look for you.  
We will assume you're dead, or infected.

After the gate is closed, it will not be open until the next morning. No if's, and's, or but's about it."

"Now. If there are no other questions, Ren has written out a list for each of you to complete.  
You are expected to do this list Every. Single. Day.  
If you don't do it, you're out.

Ren. I'll let you take over from here. If you got any questions, feel free to ask.  
And remember what I said.  
I can help you, or I can break you. " I finished.

Standing I walked toward the winding stair case, back straight as a board.

After making it up the stairs and out of sight, a goofy smile broke on to my features, and I had to cover my mouth to quiet my laugh.

_'They should have seen their faces!'_

I felt like some sort of badass general or something!  
For the third time that day, I felt a smile grace my features.  
Today. Was. Fucking. Epic!

* * *

A/N: Okay! First off I would like to give a huge mother fucking cyber hug to MrVemom10 for being a sexy beta. Also Gazdav for helping me with my military info. WIthout these two this chapter would not be as cool as it is.

Also, me and my boyfriend broke up and I'm pissed. There fore there's bound to be some zombie fighting in the next few. Just alot of action in general haha .

I know most of you don't like the Saya x Kohta but I've got this mega twist I'm going to throw in. So just bare with me okay? I'm also thinking about making an alternate ending where Ren gets kohta but thats still just a thought. I know my lastfew chapters were short and lame...so I'm not all pissy about the lack of reviews, but do you think I could get at least 10 or 15 this time? Its a pretty long chapter  
Pretty please ?*Puppy eyes*

Anywho please review! and have an awesome day. I love you

~Rennie


End file.
